Big Bad Wolf
by drkaitiewhoo
Summary: Bill loses Fleur shortly after the war, unable to take his "wolfish tendencies" anymore. Bill runs away to regain himself. Hermione finds herself in Australia trying to reverse her parent's memories. In an emotional state Hermione runs into Bill during a full moon...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter, this is my take on another Potterverse. JK deserves her name in history books for her geniusness!

This story takes place right after Voldemort's downfall. This is my interpretation of a Bill and Hermione relationship!

 **Chapter 1: Lone Wolf**

The war was over but the heartache kept coming. Harder and harder with each passing breath. All those we knew and loved, gone. Fred, my sweet brother, he didn't deserve this… None of us did and yet, I have to bury my younger brother. I was told when mum brought them all home,

"Bill, these are your little brothers, you are responsible for their safety. You help take care of them and show them love, they are Weasley's like you"

I hope he knew I love him… I hope they all do.

May 4, 1998 – Fred's Funeral

Nothing special, nothing spectacular, exactly the way he wanted it… Who are we kidding he is… was a Weasley twin. There were fireworks and sweets and fantasticals all around! George made sure his brother was buried with pride.

"Beel, sweet 'art, let us go 'ome now. I am so t'red and woood leek to get sum r'st befor' we leave t'mmorrow." Fleur said nuzzling into her husband.

"I need to stay with my family tonight, you go home I'll see you soon." Bill stood and kissed her cheek but never looked at her.

Bill sat in the living room of the Burrow surrounded by a sea of red heads and felt so alone. Until he caught a whiff of something. The Full Moon wasn't for another week so he wasn't quite sensitive yet but…

 _What is that intoxicating aroma…?_

Bill looked up and noticed Ginny with Hermione who was holding a very squirmy Teddy.

 _Who is it that smells… smells…_

"Bill are you okay mate?"

Charlie came up behind Bill and pat him on the back. He knew exactly who he was looking at, working with dragons had made him more in tune with different mating rituals amongst the species. Now Bill wasn't a dragon but werewolves have similar tendencies. The females produce pheromones that only certain males pick up. Some dragon species mate for life like werewolves, but werewolves seldom find their mates, and sometimes when they do, some of mates don't accept it, it really is tragic.

Bill made a noise of acknowledgment as his brother plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Sorry mate didn't catch that…"

"I smell something…" Bill said under his breath a little louder.

"I noticed, now let's think rationally about this shall we?"

"What do you mean Char?" Bill grumbled

"You're a wolf, under a time of distress and feeling alone. Of course your mate's scent will rear its head now. You need her."

"My mate?"

"Think logically… You're wife just left… You're in a.."

"My wife didn't leave me, she just went home after I told her to."

"Stop. Look around… Do you see anyone in here that isn't a Weasley or Prewett?"

Bill looked around and saw only read heads, minus Teddy. He was changing his hair color to the crayons Hermione was handing him.

 _Hermione? No.. she's too.. She's…_

"What does she smell like Rudi?"

Not long after Bill's accident they found out that Bill had an inner wolf that would come out during intense events and around the full moon. They named him Rudi – short for Rudolph. He hadn't shown up in a while, so the new scent must be intoxicating.

"Oranges, limes, lemons, anything citrus… It's bloody intoxicating." Bill practically growled inhaling more and more of the scent.

"What are you going to do?" Charlie looked at Bill and was surprised at the golden eyes staring back at him, Rudi was in total control.

Bill shook his head and the golden eyes darkened back to their normal mahogany color.

"I can't Charlie… She's not for me," Bill strained to speak, he nodded towards their youngest brother who was currently stuffing his face with treacle tarts and puff pastries.

"And also, if you can't remember dear brother… I'm married." Bill practically spat out, as the word "married" came out his eyes flickered gold.

"Damn Bill… Rudi has really taken a shine to our dear Hermione." Charlie said with a smirk which earned a growl from his older brother sitting next to him.

"Easy Rudi… I was only teasing…"

"I just have to forget about her, I'm with Fleur and I love her…" _Right? What do you mean Bill! Can't you smell her? She wants you. Go to her. Smell her,_ _take her!_

"TEDDY LUPIN! I swear to Merlin!" Just then a high pitch shrill came from the girl he was just looking at.

Teddy was sitting in Hermione's lap only a couple months old, remember the crayons? He now had some of Hermione's hair in one hand and a crayon in another, he was not only changing his hair to match but hers too!

The entire Weasley clan was looking onto the scene and couldn't help but laugh. On such a crummy day they all needed a good laugh.

"Go save your mate… mate!" Charlie said with a wink.

"On it." Bill grumbled as he stood up to cross the room to Hermione. The aroma only got stronger, her scent more profound and amazing. Bill had to do everything in his power to not attack her right there. Now he and Hermione had a fairly good relationship, he never saw her as a sister but a friend the older they got, not to mention a confidant. There were many nights, late nights at the Burrow before his wedding he spent with the witch talking more in depth about his wolfish tendencies and how he thought Fleur would react. Bill was one of the only family members that had worked out what the Golden Trio were going off to do. Bill being a curse-breaker, he told her all he knew about horcruxes, he had encountered a couple before but those cases were quickly taken away due to the severity of the act in order to create them. They had formed an unspoken bond and familiarity with each other.

"Here Teddy boy, come to Uncle Billy…. There's a good lad!"

"Bill! Thank you! I don't think I enjoy my hair being cyan or cerulean…" Hermione said handing the wriggling child to the eager waiting Bill. And straightening, or trying to straighten her hair.

"Nah love, but I'm sure a nice magenta or maroon would be just fine!" Bill winked as he sat on the floor in front of Hermione with Teddy between his crossed legs. Teddy proceeded to grab more crayons and change his hair again.

"Here Teddy, try my hair, it's always been red why not go for a nice lime green or purple?" Bill offered his hair to the baby who giggled happily and took the hair and a crayon and turned his hair and Bill's a nice bright neon purple even the blind could have seen.

"I don't think Fleur would appreciate that shade…" Hermione whispered into Bill's ear making his pupils dilate immediately. He shook his head in response to her but also to regain his control.

 _Rudi get a hold of yourself! We can't have this girl!_

" _We can. And we WILL! Just you wait…"_ Rudi said to himself.

"You okay Bill?" Ginny asked in concern, considering Bill hadn't opened his eyes for a while.

"I'm fine sister. Here…. I think I'm going to say goodbyes and head home… I love you Gin." Bill said handing the redhead Teddy and kissing her on the head.

"Good night Hermione." Bill said softly kissing her cheek slowly. As he did his eyes shone bright gold again as Rudi in haled her citrus aroma, he relished in her touch and memorized her scent.

Hermione placed her hand where Bill's lips had just been and saw those beautiful golden eyes staring back.

"Goodnight…" She spoke then mouthed, "Rudi."

Which made the wolf grin and retreat, allowing Bill to regain himself, the smile never faded.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter, this is my take on another Potterverse. JK deserves her name in history books for her geniusness!

Holy cow! Thank you all for the love and support! I hope you enjoy this story! I've had a blast writing it out! I enjoy pen writing everything down first and when I'm typing it in I can add more or take away if needed. It's my secondary editing process! Well onwards!

 **Chapter 2: Run, Run, Rudolph**

May 10, 1998 Shell Cottage 1:30am

"Beel, pleaz. L'sten to me. I cannot do zis aneemore, you know dis. Eht iz not fair to you or to me. Je t'amie so very much but I cannot love zis woolf, 'e doesn't accept me! I am not your mate, my vela will not 'llow diz…"

"I know."

"Zis is for ze best, no? You can find 'er, be wis 'er. Go Beel, Ginnee knows where she iz."

"How did you…" Bill's eyes were a golden blaze, _She knows. Good we don't have to smell chicken anymore. Leave. Leave now._

"You talk to 'im, ze woolf."

"Rudi." Bill snapped (more than likely Rudi)

"Yes, Roodi… 'e talks when you 're asleep… He says 'my mate' or 'my 'ermione' I should 'ave said s'mething to you, I just didn't want to get h'rt…"

"I would never hurt you Fleur, you know that…"

"Yes, I know diz. But 'im. Roodi.. I zink 'e woold… Pleaz, I must go. I love you Beel."

Bill stood behind the closed front door, looking at the empty house. He was alone… Completely alone… And the Full moon was in less than 24 hours…

"I need a drink." He said to himself and found 3 bottles of firewhiskey. "That's a start…"

May 10, 1998 Adelaide Australia 7:30pm

"Miss Granger? I have everything from Kingsley here about your parents. I do wish you the best of luck with this. I'm sure it wasn't it wasn't a pleasant task to begin with. You are a brave young woman."

"No it wasn't.. But I'm hoping the spell I cast wasn't too strong and I can get my parents back as soon as I can find them! They sure like to move don't they?! Thank you again Martin, I am in your debt!"

"No. No Miss Granger, thank you for everything you did in the war, you needn't worry about money, everything has been taken care of for you and you can access the funds at the local bank with this account information. Best of luck Miss Granger."

"Hermione. Please.. And thank you again!"

"Hermione. Let us know if you need anything at all…" Martin said again with a small smile.

May 10 Iasi, Romania 3:00am

"Charlie?! Char? Are you here?"

"Bloody hell mate! Bill?"

"Can I come *hiccup* through… I need more… *hiccup*"

"Yeah mate just uh… Let me find my pants…"

Bill came through the floo into Charlie's cottage on the outskirts of Iasi on the border or Moldova. Staggering in the room Bill took out the coffee table and nearby bookshelf.

"Are you sloshed brother? Fancy a cuppa?"

"Yes. And um…yes thanks." Bill said trying to straighten up the mess he had just made… Only to make more noise and more of a mess.

"Sit. Here. Drink." Charlie talked in a quick direct tone trying to help his brother up and onto the couch. Bill was taller than Charlie but Char was built like a tank. All muscle, so when it came to orders, no matter the age difference everyone seemed to listen to him because they didn't want to find out how long it would take all the bones in their bodies to break at his hand…

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Charlie said sitting next to him.

"Fleur's gone. Left. She said she couldn't handle me, or Rudi. Rudi's been a right foul git since Fred's funeral. Bastard hasn't let me sleep or not sleep with Fleur if you know what I mean. Her scent made me want to gag, like rotten chicken…"

At this Charlie snickered a little, Bill snapped to look over at him. He instantly stop when he saw the golden eyes.

"What? It's kind of funny when you think about it…" Charlie said in his defense. Bill just turned back to the mug in his hands. Turning it around and around in his hands.

"Chicken.. Birds… Harpies ya know.. What veelas turn into when they get their feathers ruffled…" Charlie was snickering again and Bill finally got the reference and laughed a little too.

"Yes. I get it…" Bill said sobering up, he started to rub his temples. "I miss her."

"Well mate obviously your wolf doesn't."

"Not her. Hermione." Bill snapped, closing his eyes he tried to picture her scent, her smile and hear her laugh.

"Oh."

The boys then at in silence, both knowing and not knowing where she was. She left Ginny a note telling her and the family that she loved them but needed to find her parents to see if she could 'right a wrong'. Mrs. Weasley had no idea what she was talking about, but all the kids knew exactly and not exactly where she was going. Charlie on the other hand received an owl later that day saying she needed to use his floo to travel to Australia, it was linked to another magical animal sanctuary. When she had come they had shared a meal and Hermione went on and on about the night of the funeral and how she had never seen Rudi so active before. She was worried about Bill but she needed to find her parents first.

"Well how about we get a good nights…"

"You know don't you. You know where she is." Bill said slowly but firm.

"No brother. Not in this state, not so close to the full moon. You'll eat her alive and lose her forever."

Bill nodded, _Yes I would like to eat her….Mmm I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells…_ Rudi thought. Bill had to agree with him on this even though he wouldn't be so vulgar about it. His wolf really was a dog, dirty and crude. But Bill enjoyed the thought of tasting her.

Bill stood and went to the second bedroom to sleep off the rest of the alcohol he had consumed.

"He's going to have a nasty headache when he wakes tomorrow…" Charlie said magically fixing all the broken furniture.

May 11 6:15 pm Iasi, Romania

"BILL! You need to CALM DOWN!" Charlie was screaming at his brother from behind a bolted and charmed door. It was the only think keeping his brother in the cabin. The moon had come out and so did Rudi, Charlie had never been around his brother during his time of the month and Charlie was thoroughly intrigued. Bill's appearance didn't change other than golden eye, longer teeth and nails. He also gave off a shiny appearance. Not like he was glittery, but glowing, like the moon's glow was radiating through him. He was also hotter than he normally was. Bill generally pretty hot but during the full moon he was around 115 Fahrenheit. But now that the wolf was alone, completely alone he was turning to anger and destruction as his vice.

"Listen brother, you'll thank me in the morning! Just rest and run it out! There's a treadmill in there, run your little puppy heart out!" Charlie smiled at his little joke.

Bill smirked too, running did sound refreshing, yeah that's a good idea running. He waved his hand and the muggle machine lit up. He took a couple of steps to get the hang of it and before long he was in an all-out sprint at 20 mph! Charlie was listening on the other side of the door. When he heard the footsteps on the treadmill he let out a huge sigh, it was going to be a long night…

May 12 Iasi, Romania 7:30am

Bill felt so much better, Rudi was slightly satisfied but exhausted from all the running. Bill gathered his things and left Charlie a note thanking him for everything, but he needed to go and find her. Too much had happened and he needed to be near her again. He took the floo to the same location she had, he found his old buddy from Hogwarts.

"Martin old boy! You look grand! How long has it been?"

"Oh Bill! I think I saw you at Dumbledore's funeral, still too long! It's been a ripe spring here, rain all day and all night, my fingers are prunes!"

"Thanks okay, I don't mind the rain… Muddles the smells…" Bill said covering his nose. They both laughed at that. Bill looked outside, it was black, he missed an entire day… It was the 13th…

Due to the massive jet lag Bill decided to sleep for a few more hours and wake up a little earlier to search for a job. Martin had told him his little witch had just left the area to follow her parents, but should be back soon. Bill would clear his mind and put it to work before talking to her about all this. She needs to sort out her parents first, then she'll come to him.

 _Or we'll find her and take her no matter where she is. We need her scent, her skin contact… We need to claim her as ours._

AH! Another chapter! I love writing Rudi, he's so crude but kinda sexy! What is their encounter going to be like? Will Hermione find her parents!? You'll just have to keep reading! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter, this is my take on another Potterverse. JK deserves her name in history books for her geniusness!

Here is another installment of the Big Bad Wolf! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! They will see each other again! Yay Bill and Hermione pairings! Onwards!

 **Chapter 3: Good Girl**

November 3, 1998 Australia

It had been months of searching and stake outs and running into numerous dead ends for Hermione but, she finally found them. They were snorkeling instructors on a little jut in Thevenard Australia. Wendell and Monica Wilkins – Her & Mine Ground Snorkeling. Hermione teared up when she saw the name, her & mine... Hermione. She was still there! Somewhere, she just had to reverse the damn spell that was more like a curse now.

"Tomorrow, I'll prepare everything tonight and have everything ready and I'll have my parents back tomorrow…" Hermione said to herself, she was watching them with another 4 tourists, they were fantastic with people.

"Who knew all those years of dentistry they really wanted to be snorkeling instructors!" She laughed to herself as she apparated back to her apartment.

BPOV

"Goodnight Mrs. A! I'll be back Monday, no worries! Tim will take good care of the shop for me! You scurry home now!" Bill locked the shop after waving to the smaller, round, grey-haired witch. Bill had found a book shop in need of a hard worker in the local wizarding community. Cendua was a very tight knit wizard community but it had its advantages. The BEST firewhiskey he had ever had, and Bill had tried a lot of firewhiskey. These aussie wizards could brew it in a way that left a little hangover and it was so smooth you almost couldn't tell it from water which was dangerous!

November 4 9:00am HPOV

Hermione hid behind a couple of trees as she watched her parents open their shack promptly at 9 am.

"Get yourself together! You can do this! You are Hermione Jean Granger, Brightest witch of your age… You helped bring down Voldemort for Merlin's sake! You've even put the Molly Weasley in her place one time… And that will never happen again…" She reminded herself. "But no. This. I can do this."

BPOV

"I fancy a bit of surf n turf? Is that what they call it Asland?"

Bill had acquired a new flatmate; small, fluffy, four-legged and had a mind of his own. A jet black familiar had followed Bill home one night and never left. Bill didn't think much of it and to be honest he didn't mind the company.

The cat simply shook his head and laid back between his paws. For some reason this cat was able to communicate with Bill, or Bill being part wolf was able to communicate on some level with animals he didn't think too much about it.

"Ah just surfing then? Eh surely I'll be able to catch on to their lingo here, they are so much different than English muggles."

Bill changed into some swim trunks and transfigured his comb into a surfboard.

"This will have to do Aslandy, you sure you wouldn't like to join me for a swim?" Bill chided at the cat who then proceeded to hiss and run into the back room far away from him.

"Oh Azzie I didn't mean to upset you! No worries I'll be home in a few hours!"

It felt like he had been out on the water for hours. Bill was beat up from a strong current and not to mention the board getting hung on a wave and crashing over onto him, repeatedly. Bill decided to take a break and grab some lunch.

"Excuse me sir? What time do you have?"

"Almost 4 son, how long you been out there?"

"Blimey…nearly 7 hours! No wonder my stomach is waging war against me!" Bill laughed as a rather large growl/gurgle came from his stomach.

"Well here, I insist. Eat this, on the house."

The man handed Bill a burger with cheese oozing off the sides and chips in a basket.

"Thank you! *stomach growl* He thanks you as well…"

After Bill finished off the food he stood and started walking down the beach. After a few miles Bill hadn't really looked up, he looked out onto the sea and down at the crashing water across his feet. If he had looked up he would have seen the girl running towards him. If he had looked up he would have been able to avoid the crash… But he didn't so alas it happened.

"Oh sorry Miss I…" Bill started gathering himself and her back to a vertical position, "Hermione?"

"Bill?" Hermione practically croaked, her voice was gone she was visibly shaking and tears were streaming down her face.

"What happened?!" Bill snapped and pull her into his embrace quickly looking around for any sign of danger. He pulled her away quickly to assess her for any injuries.

 _She's not physically harmed. Good._ He thought to himself.

"Oh Bill!" Hermione cried again practically collapsing into him sobbing harder.

Thankfully the beach was empty and no one was even close to them. Bill walked them a little ways until they were under a boardwalk before apparating them back to his apartment. He sat Hermione on the couch and accio'd some comfy clothes for her to change into. He went to his room to change and showed her to the bathroom. He quickly got a kettle on for them and when he had poured the tea out when she had come out looking more comfortable but still had red puffy eyes, a state he noted he never wanted to see her in again. Rudi sat in his corner agreeing silently. He had been waited for this, waiting for her.

Rudi and Bill had talked about it, when they would see her again how they would assess the situation. Bill would stay in complete control until Hermione accepted that she was his. Rudi said she would and he had no problem waiting, it would be well worth it.

After they were both seated comfortably with hot mugs Hermione dove into her story on what had happened. She started from the beginning, as soon as she left the Burrow, meeting Martin, searching for her parents and then the biggest part… She wasn't able to reverse her parents' memories. Her spell was too strong and had too strong of a hold on their minds. She was absolutely devastated, it was as if she had lost them all over again.

"Merlin's… 'Mione I mean I knew you were a bloody good witch but… Damnit…" Bill couldn't find the right words, even if there were any, what do you say to a witch who just lost her parents for the second time?

Hermione laughed a little at him, seeing Bill speechless didn't happen often, the twins got their quick wit from him. Bill unconsciously wiped a stray tear from her cheek and she leaned into it just a little closing her eyes. When she opened them she locked hers with his.

"Where's Fleur?" Hermione asked so quietly it was almost inaudible, Bill was lucky to have the wolf hearing.

"She left me…days after the funeral." Bill said looking down at their hands centimeters apart.

"Good." She said a bit louder.

"Good?" Bill's head snapped up quickly in shock at her words

"Yes, now I won't feel the least bit guilty…" Hermione said quickly closing the space between them and kissed him.

At this act of bravery Rudi was awaken from his stupor. Bill's mahogany eyes snapped open a brilliant gold just as Hermione was beginning to pull back from the kiss Bill (or rather Rudi) launched himself into her.

Empty mugs clattered to the floor as Bill – or Rudi rather, pounced onto Hermione taking her mouth and claiming it. But then Bill instantly snapped back and looked wide eyed at Hermione; pink plush lips, flushed skin, hooded heavy eyes and out of place hair, absolutely breathtaking. Hermione on the other hand was regarding Bill's changes, she recognized the urgency of Rudi's actions then the instant regret and fear of Bill snapping to regain control.

"Don't over think this. I kissed you, I want you." Hermione said standing to remove her clothes, leaving her in just her undies, topless. She knelt in front of him, almost in child's pose but her head was a little higher and her palms were facing up laid out in front of her.

Bill gaped at her, mouth hanging open. _She's presenting herself? HOLY FUCK… She's presenting herself…_

Rudi came back to life, he stood up removing his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. He grazed a single finger down her neck tracing her spine. He then hunched over her inhaling her magical scent from behind her ear.

"You're absolutely arousing my mate…" Rudi growled presenting his hardened member into the side of her hip as he was inhaling more of her scent. He then came around to crouch in front of her bringing her to lean on her hands on all fours to look him in the eyes. Bright golden eyes met rich caramel colored eyes.

"I accept your presentation love. How did you know?" Bill asked, his eyes fighting between gold and mahogany. His head was reeling, Hermione Granger knew the mating ritual for werewolves… And she knew she was his mate… But how?

"May I answer Wolf Rudi?" Hermione asked dropping her eyes only to have a hand push her chin up again to look at him.

"Yes love, Rudi is satisfied for now and slightly curious himself. Please tell me… How?"

"On the night of Fred's funeral… I saw your eyes shine when you kissed me. I watched you watching me. You kept smelling me after Fleur had left. I've never seen your eyes do that before, not being so far away from the full moon…" Hermione said leaning back to rest on her shins.

"Remus had left me all of his notes on werewolves and any books about lycanthropy. He knew I was a curious mind and wanted me to have them. So I went home and looked into it all. Then I looked into the mirror and was shocked to see my own eyes…" Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened them one eye was half of the same bright gold of Bill's when Rudi was present.

Bill gasped but Hermione quickly cut him off, "I looked into it a bit more thoroughly after I saw that." She laughed, "It turns out that night…that kiss…was your wolf's way of acknowledging I was your mate. Rudi in a way… 'branded' me." Hermione said with air quotes.

"The other half will change when we've mated…and…"

"And your other eye?" Bill asked taking her hand and smelling up her wrist.

"It will change when you've marked me." Hermione said with a ghostly smile on her face.

"Marked you?" Bill's eyes snapped open again, he then touched his teeth.

"Yes." Hermione said her smile widening, "and I'm okay with it…" She tried to assure him by grabbing his hands and pulling them into her lap.

"I guess I never realized it, the reason Ron & I never worked… I was because my heart had already fallen for you." She kissed his knuckles sweetly. "I wanted to confront you before the wedding, the night before we stayed up all night talking about the what ifs and the hunt we were going on…" Another kiss on the palm of his hand and a shudder surged through his body. "When we came to shell cottage and you took care of me…" She kissed his wrist, "I was falling in love with you William Weasley… and it took you turning half of my eye gold to realize it." She had placed his hand on the side of her face, watching him. His eyes slowly started to glow and turn gold.

"Hello Rudi." Hermione said with a vicious grin.

"Say it." He commanded, his eyes were now flickering from gold to mahogany, one eye then the other like someone flipping a switch. "SAY IT!" He begged.

"I love you." Hermione breathed leaning into his touch.

Just then Rudi growled in appreciation and attacked her lips, kissing more forcefully this time.

WOAH! That's a longer chapter! I just couldn't end it! I love writing this story, like I said I think Rudi is just so sexy! Taking control, demanding but yet he yearns for his mate's acceptance! He can't do anything without her agreeing to it! I hope you've enjoyed it! I know I have! Thanks again for all the reviews so far and the follows!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter, this is my take on another Potterverse. JK deserves her name in history books for her geniusness!

Hi hello! Sorry for the long wait! Classes started back for me and I'm finally in my last semester! I've been in school for too long now… 6 years? I'm BEYOND done! I hope you enjoy it! I have about 8 chapters written out so it's just a matter of typing it! I've got a LOT of free time tomorrow! I might just chapter away and finish a couple stories of mine! Much love and thanks for all the following and reviews! It's all appreciated! Onwards!

 **Chapter 4: Chasers and Keepers**

Hermione remained on her shins until she was jerked up to be rid of her clothes. The wolf looked at her with appreciation, taking her nipples in his fingers and tugging gently. This earned a moan from Hermione, Rudi's senses were in overdrive. He could smell her scent, his mate's scent and her arousal, it was pooling between her legs.

"Is my mate ready for me?" Rudi growled from behind her.

Hermione's eyes were closed as she squirmed around with the liquid between her legs, all she could do was nod he was so intense, she loved it.

"Good, shall I take you to my bed?" He asked, although it was less domineering so it could have been more of Bill asking rather than his wolf. Hermione nodded again and Bill grabbed her, swooping her around his waist so he could look at her.

"Love, look at me?" Bill asked softly nuzzling her neck as he walked them towards his bed. But before laying her down she looked into his eyes, one was half gold a brilliant shade that matched Rudi's.

"You're sure about this love?" He asked again but in a gentle tone.

"I trust you. Both of you…" She said nudging his nose with hers.

"Do you…?" Bill smirked

"Completely." She breathed, she was ready to feel complete.

Bill didn't say another word, he laid her down on top of the bed and caressed her body over-looking her beautifully unmarked skin. Yes Hermione had scars, they all did after the war, but she was not 'marked' and to Rudi and Bill she was breathtaking.

"I will not mark you tonight mate, three moons, then you will be mine fully mine." Rudi said frankly kissing and smelling her inner thighs.

"Bill will have you tonight, pet." As he finished speaking the golden eyes darken to Bill's natural color and he began a torturous trail of kisses and nips towards her center. He took her in his mouth and maneuvered his skilled tongue over her folds. Hermione let out a loud moan she had no idea she had it in her, it was almost a growl. She was beginning to think she was starting to get an inner wolf herself.

"If you like this…" Bill smiled up at her. She was a sight to behold her hair was spread across the bed in glorious untamed waves, he flush and soft body was writhing beneath him.

"You are beautiful." He was going to say something smartass like but once he saw how she looked, he lost all track of thought. _She's mine, absolutely all mine… How the bloody hell did I manage that…_

He lost it, he crawled up to hover over her, and their bodies were so close together. He could feel her heat radiating off her body.

"I will make this as easy as I can love, do you trust me?"

"I love you." Hermione said leaning her hips upwards to meet his.

Bill sighed as he sank into her. She was so tight… no tight was an understatement, she was perfect. Nothing had ever been inside her, not even a finger. She was all his and she loved him… Rudi was over the moon (pun intended).

Hermione started to move her hips a little, meaning she was ready for something from Bill. He happy obliged, moving in and out of her at a slower pace until he noticed Hermione started to pant and close her eyes. Bill started to quicken the pace, when he felt her nails dig into his bare shoulders he changed gears completely, he was laying into her at an unruly pace. Both of them moaning, growling and trying to find more flesh to hold. When Hermione finally opened her eyes an orgasm washed over her body as Bill kept pounding into her. Bill watched her half gold eye completely transform and glow a bright gold.

"Can he?" Bill breathed noticing the hungry look in her eyes.

"YES!" She growled and just like that Rudi had taken control to finish the job. Hermione had no idea that a faster pace was available until Rudi surfaced and she growled with pleasure as she bit into his shoulder. Rudi growled in appreciation and continued driving into her. He felt her walls fluttering again as he felt he was near his end too. A few more punishing pumps and they both howled in pleasure as they came together.

Bill collapsed on top of Hermione nuzzling and licking her neck.

 _Is he whimpering? He is…_

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger." He said in between whimpers and nuzzles, "I love you so much, I can't tell you how complete I feel." He said whimpering more and kissing every inch he could reach without moving.

"Did my eye…?" Hermione asked sheepishly as Bill rolled over to lie next to her.

"Yes love, after your first orgasm…" Bill said kissing her temple and pulling her back against his chest.

"Rest now love, my sweet sweet mate. Three Moons."

Hermione smiled and snuggled further into his embrace.

December 23, 1998 7:00pm Australia

The next 7 weeks were a huge progress for the couple. They both had come to the conclusion that they wanted to move back England to be closer to the family.

"You ready love?" Bill asked tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Yes, I miss everyone and I want to tell everyone already!"

"Well say good-bye to our flat Asland."

Bill was carrying the cat in one arm along with their shrunk belongings in a box in the other. Asland let out a loud meow and looked at Hermione fondly.

"Do you think we'll be able to stay..?" Hermione asked grabbing some floo powder.

"She's going to be thrilled love!" Bill took her hand and tossed the powder in together yelling, "The Burrow."

It was 2:00am so everyone was sleeping, Bill noticed a piece of parchment attached to the mantle address to him.

 _My Dear Bill,_

 _Your room is still as it was when you left. I do hope it will be okay for you!_

 _I'm so glad you're moving back home! We've missed you so much!_

 _Breakfast is a 10am see you then!_

 _Love, Mum_

"You didn't tell her I was coming with you?" Hermione whisper yelled.

"I figured it would be something we should tackle together love…" Bill said taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

The two settled in for a few hours of sleep before the chaotic breakfast. And a chaotic breakfast it was. Molly was her usual self, making a breakfast fit for any army and everyone was going insane waiting for the food. All before 9:00am in the morning. Bill and Hermione didn't realize how tired they actually were and hadn't woken up yet. When 9:30 rolled around Molly sent Ginny to wake up the eldest Weasley and boy did she get an eyeful!

Ginny opened the door quietly knowing a week out was the Full Moon, Bill tended to be a bit moodier. But when she opened the door she saw a bare-backed Hermione face down on Bill's bare chest. The blankets barely covering anything of the two in bed. Ginny's mouth was hanging wide open until it split into a big toothy grin.

"I can't believe this…!" Ginny whisper shrieked as she quietly shut the door. The click made enough noise for Bill's wolf hearing to pick up.

"Ginny?!" Bill whisper shrieked back.

"Hello brother dear…have a nice…sleep?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

Bill nudged Hermione trying to wake her gingerly. He pulled to blankets up to her as he whispered.

"Love…Ginny is here…" at that Hermione's eyes shot open and glared wide eyed at a smirking Ginny.

"Want to fill in your little sis on what's going on?" Ginny asked sweetly as she crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. She leaned over to grab Hermione's night shirt off the floor to hand to her.

"Thanks… um… well it's a long story…" Hermione started as she sat up on the bed. Bill stepped in and explained it all. How he smelt her after Fred's funeral, all the late night talks and finally meeting up in Australia. Hermione took over when it came to explain about her parents which earned tears from Ginny.

"Do you think you're ready to tell all that to everyone else? I'm sure they'd all understand…" Ginny said hugging Hermione trying to stop herself from crying.

"I think we had planned on it no matter what, right love?" Bill asked parting Hermione's hair and tucking it behind her ears.

"Yes. Ginny? Do you mind letting everyone know we'll… He will be a few minutes?"

"Of course… Breakfast starts at 10 sharp… You know how Ron's stomach is, can't wait past 10 to eat!" Ginny said giving her another hug and kissed the top of her head locking eyes with Bill who smiled innocently.

At exactly 9:51am Bill and Hermione quietly descended the stairs and sat at the empty table. Molly came from the kitchen carrying plates and dropped them all when she saw Bill give Hermione a quick reassuring kiss and neck nuzzle. Hermione saw Mrs. Weasley and her eyes almost came out of her head for the second time this morning.

"Herm…BILL?!" Mrs. Weasley kept looking from one to the other. By the time the rest of the Weasleys gathered around to see what the noise was, Molly was rushing towards them with the biggest smile.

"OH! I just knew you'd find each other! I knew you were destined to be a Weasley! I just knew it!"

Everyone began asking questions and taking turns or not hugging the happy couple. Once everyone settled down they all sat to eat breakfast, which Bill and Hermione were told to tell everyone how it all happened.

By the end of breakfast everyone was caught up on what had happened.

"I'm so sorry dear…" Molly said with tears bubbling in her eyes.

"Please don't be… You are still my family, I'm so thankful to have you all. I honestly don't know what I would have done if I hadn't found Bill when I did…" Hermione admitted to herself for the first time. This earned a small growl from Rudi that only Hermione could hear.

"Good thing I did…" He whispered lowly into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Well I guess this is a good time as any!" George said standing.

"Angie and I have a little surprise for you lot!"

"We're having a baby!" Angelina said quickly, obviously excited.

Everyone erupted again into cheers and congratulations for the couple.

"So I can assume this means you'll be marrying then?" Mrs. Weasley asked sweetly.

"Yes mother! I actually had asked her first, then we found out… 2 weeks later…" George said cowering in his mother's gaze.

"You've been engaged for 3 weeks and hadn't told ME!?" She shrieked… A decibel the neighbors could have heard.

"Actually… Mrs. Weasley… It's been 2 months… George only did as I asked… My family is known for a few miscarriages, I just wanted to make sure the little chaser was… a keeper!"

Everyone laughed at her Quidditch incorporated joke and Mrs. Weasley only ran over to hug them both one more time (quite tightly)

"Oh nonsense! It's a Weasley dear! We're good for one thing and that's a LARGE healthy family!" She said caring.

"Yes and us males have mighty fine swimmers!" Charlie said, all the women took turns throwing their shoes or the nearest pillow or cushion at him.

Well there she is! I hope you liked it! I've got more chopped up and ready to go I just need to type them!

Thank you again for all the love and support this story is getting! I will be trying to update my other stories tomorrow so please look out for those as well! Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter, this is my take on another. JK deserves her name in history books for her geniusness!

Here is another chapter! I am so so sorry for putting it off! I have been a mad hatter lately! I am getting ready to make a trip to Universal Studios! To see Harry Potter World up close! I'm extremely excited and not able to sleep or function really… Here it is!

 **Chapter 5: Walk Through Death**

The rest of the day was a blur for Hermione who was quickly stolen away to be with the girls as they gathered things for the two upcoming weddings…. George & Angelina's and Harry & Ginny's. It didn't take Harry long to ask Ginny after everything happened, Ginny was going to tell Hermione but found the note the next morning about finding her parents.

"I still can't believe you're getting married…" Hermione said admiring Ginny in a potential wedding dress.

"I know 'Mione, but this dress isn't my cuppa. You aughta try it on!" Ginny said taking it off and throwing it over the door of the changing room she was walking through.

"No Gin, I'm not even getting married!"

"Oh yeah right! So you're telling me that even though you're the mate to my brother, you live together and are completely in love with each other… That marriage isn't an option? Bullshit." Ginny said coming out in another dress with her hands on her hips in a very Molly like pose.

"What about this marking shit? That's a BOND you git! That's marriage for werewolves and their mates!"

"I know…" Hermione said trying to avoid Ginny's eyes.

"And Mum is going to want to plan a wedding for you guys…" Ginny said waving the dress in front of Hermione.

Hermione gave a loud sigh and snatched the dress, she ducked into the dressing room grumbling and growling as she stripped to try the dress on.

"Just this one! NO MORE!" Hermione snapped and continued grumbling.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh, Bill really had rubbed off on her, brought her wolf out! But then the grumbling and growling stopped. Ginny heard a small gasp and she unlocked the door. Hermione was staring at her reflection, tears brimming her eyes as she stared at it.

Ginny was right, the dress was all Hermione, sexy but still conservative. It was perfect. It was backless but the top of the front was a perfect heart coming to cover her front allowing her sides to be covered. The waist was tapered and a full skirt came out like water around her legs. The bodice was soft and tight around her top but the bottom was flowy and air like when she twirled. The dress color was a very very pale blue with a deep navy satin sash that when around her waist and a bow sat just above her bum.

Hermione hadn't said a word, Ginny quickly ran to get everyone else who were all just as shocked when they saw her.

"It really is beautiful… I think… No. I know Bill will love it." Hermione said to herself as two woman came up to her sides.

"Well that's no bridesmaid dress! Damn Hermione!" Ang said with a wolf whistle

"No, but don't you think she'll neeeeed it?!" Ginny said with wide eyes trying to pass a message to Angelina and nudging her mum.

"Absolutely." Mrs. Weasley said obviously please, tears were forming in her eyes

"Please Mrs. Weasley don't cry! Oh I'll take it off!" Hermione said quickly hurrying to change back into her clothes, Molly followed her into the room and shut the door.

"First of all dear Molly or Mum, you've been in this family for far too long. Now about this dress, it will be bought today no exceptions and no fuss. I know for a fact Bill told Ginny to have you try on some dresses and the fact that the first one you try on is absolutely perfect… Well the stars are in your favor dear, for both of you." Molly helped her out of the dress and let her change back into her clothes.

"I love you dear, no matter what son of mine you marry but I often wished for Bill and you. At one point I hoped for Fred dear to ask you on a date but…" Molly started to cry again

"He did."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley choked asking confused

"He did ask me… May 2, 1998 at 5:34pm." Hermione said teary eyed remembering that night. "We were going to go to the Leaky after 'Voldywart met his maker' is how he put it. He even kissed me I was so excited… Then Percy called him for help and…" Hermione wiped a tear she hadn't thought about that night in a long time. "If I had maybe done something… Followed him perhaps he…"

"But then my dear, you wouldn't be as happy as you are with Bill. You two were made for each other. I've always felt the magic pull between you two." The two women left the dressing quarters, dresses in hand and paid for all dresses needed for all wedding events.

"Find anything you fancied today love?" Bill asked coming up from behind Hermione who was reading in a chair. He and the boys had been out flying and de-gnoming the garden while the women were out.

"What's it to ya?" Hermione smirked, booking marking her spot she leaned her head backward looking at a half-naked upside down Bill.

"Well I could use a shower as you can smell. And I'm sure after a long day of shopping a shower could do you some good as well…" Bill said kissing her nose.

Hermione spun around, leaning on the back of the chair, she gingerly grabbed the sides of his abs and looked at him through her eyelashes.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I promised Mum I'd help with dinner." Hermione smirked, "You smell divine to me." When she spoke her golden eye sparkled at her mate, completely catching Bill off guard. Hermione hopped off the chair and sauntered into the kitchen. Harry & George had come into the living room to see the heated exchange. Bill looked up at them, "she'll be the death of me…" and he walked upstairs to take a much needed cold shower.

"Mum? Um.. What did you want me to.. do?" Hermione asked shyly as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Ginny dear I… Hermione? Oh I.. um… Did you just call me mum?" Molly said a bit choked up.

"Isn't that what you'd prefer me to call you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Oh yes dear! Yes I just…Oh nevermind Oh could you wash all the vegetables? I always do it the muggle way, they feel more clean that way." Molly was running around the kitchen now, much more energetic than before. Hermione just smiled as she started to wash the vegetables. Molly kept glancing over her shoulder every now and then and just smiled.

After dinner more wedding discussions. George & Angelina decided to marry Jan 2, only 10 days away. Harry & Ginny opted for something mushy – Valentine's Day. Harry actually suggested it and of course Ginny was over the moon Bill looked at Hermione who made a fake 'gag me' motion which he laughed at.

"It'll be a full moon for us love, one more moon until you are mine completely." Bill said in a low husky tone sending chills down Hermione's neck. She nuzzled further into his embrace as he sat on the back/arm of the couch and she sat in his legs. She looked up at him with her big caramel eyes.

"I love you." She mouthed and kissed his knee. Bill instantly closed his eyes, trying to regain control of his body.

 _This witch is absolutely delectable._ Rudi said to Bill who nodded in agreement smiling down at Hermione in adoration, love, lust and amazement.

"Happy Christmas!" The Weasley children chanted as they handed their parents a rather large box.

"Open it slowly…" George warned which earned a slap from Ang & Ginny, Molly looked at the box as if it was going to eat her.

"Mum it's fine, George had to prank someone… Say you're sorry." Charlie said smacking his brother.

"Sorry Mum, honest. It's Perc who should open his slowly…"

During the attack on the Burrow the ever famous Weasley clock was damaged. All of the kids got together to salvage some of the clock to make a new one. With additives of course! All of the newest 'Weasley's' were added to the clock – Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Angelina, Penelope, even Teddy and a few blank clock hands for Charle's spouse and grandkids. Molly was completely overwhelmed and overjoyed. She notice something odd about the clock though, Fred's hand was on the 'home' section of the clock.

"Oh dears it's absolutely lovely! But I don't think it works properly… Fred's hand should be on 'lost' like it was on the other clock, at least… That's how it was on my mother's clock when we lost my brothers…" Molly said trying to not cry.

"Actually Mum…" Hermione stepped forward, "That's my doing… George? If you opened my present I think it'll help explain everything…"

George's eyes widened as he noticed the other large box did in fact have his name on it, 'To Georgie From F+H+B' George kept staring at Hermione then back to the box highly confused – much like a dear in headlights.

"Well go on mate…open it…" Bill egged him on clearly knowing what it was.

George slowly walked over to it and ripped the package open down the center to only come face to face with an identical pair of eyes blinking back at him.

"Oi! It's about bloody time you opened this! I was getting a bit claustrophobic seeing all black!"

George gasped loudly and tore the rest of the package open revealing a stunning, very large picture frame of Fred Weasley. He was dressed in his best bright magenta suit robes and was standing in what looked like the WWW back work room.

"Freddie?!" George practically croaked as tears instantly flooded his eyes. All the Weasleys quickly gathered around the portrait staring in awe at Fred's presence.

"Yeah mate… They don't call her the Brightest Witch of her age for nothing!" Fred called to Hermione and winked. The entire family turned to look at Hermione who was smiling with tears in her eyes standing next to Bill.

Percy was the first to break the silence… "How?"

"Should I explain 'Mione dearest or do you wish to cover it all?" Fred said smirking.

"I can Fred," Hermione said standing to go and sit in front of the frame. "You all might want to sit for this one…" Hermione warned everyone and Bill crossed to sit next to her. George sat on the other side right next to the frame, all of the Weasley's followed her instructions and sat around the portrait in chairs and the couch. Even Fred sat on the floor in the frame near George.

"As some of you know, during the battle Fred had asked me on a date… I had accepted and we shared a rather passionate kiss…" Hermione's cheeks burned at the memory, Fred's cheeks were also red with the memory. Everyone's eyes had either bulged out of their head or remained unchanged at the news.

"Three days prior the twins both came to me to take their pictures in their workroom in case it were destroyed." George nodded his head to Fred remembering the event. "Fred on the other hand had something else in mind. He had asked him to stay and 'help with inventory' really he wanted to explain his ulterior motives." Hermione said facing George now.

"Just in case anything happened to either of them in the war or any after mate… This Christmas I was complete a portrait for whoever… For the family…"

"In case we both had died brother, I know you were normally the more sensitive twin but… I just had a feeling… I wanted the family to have something, to have a little piece of us here… at home…" Fred said taking up Hermione's slack. The sea of red heads had lost it by now, not a dry eye in the house.

"You over dramatic git…" George said in between sobs, "I'm glad you did…" George turned and put his hand on the portrait and Fred did the same.

"You don't even know the best part!" Bill said grinning from ear to ear, every Weasley once again snapped their heads in Bill's direction. "Tell 'em 'Mione." Bill said proudly

"I've charmed the portrait…" Hermione said turning to Fred, "2 charms, simple ones really… The first," She said looking at George, "I've tethered you to the portrait, as you age…so will he… That way you two can really grow old together.." Molly let out a gasp like cry, Arthur was holding his sobbing wife trying to control her.

"And the second?" Harry asked curiously.

"You can go into the portrait.. Physically. There is an incantation and you can walk right into it. Only lasts about a half hour but you will be physically in there with him…" Hermione had turned to put her hand on top of George's whose was still on the portrait.

"You can see him again Georgie, he just…he can't come here… But we can visit him." She said softly watching his eyes brim with water again. "Only one can visit at a time, I couldn't get it to work properly for more than one. Once 30 minutes have passed you will appear back out of the painting."

"How…?" George said softly, "You've done it? And it works?"

"Yes George, she was in here just last night – left this to prove it." Fred held up Hermione's worn out copy of Jane Eyre "Like I'd ever have this awful book in my portrait on purpose!"

Everyone laughed at this, it was true – Fred liked a good read but never anything that large!

"Tell me. " George said eyes a blaze with a new passion, a new fire had been lit or rather, the old flame had come back to light.

"Ambulare per mortem." Hermione said and the painting shimmered a bit, "Go on… step through."

George didn't have to stand up, his hand had gone through and Fred pulled him forward. Everyone has completely silent.

"237 days." George said standing to face his brother.

"237 days." Fred said in the same tone and the boys wrapped each other in a bone crunching hug. They were both crying and laughing, something they had both needed for 237 days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it! Oh my goodness! I have to say that was a hard chapter to write, just picturing this happen… AH! I love it! Please tell me what you think! Thank you again!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter, this is my take on another. JK deserves her name in history books for her geniusness!

So much time! I hop you've enjoyed the story so far! I do see the end in sight, I have about 3 more chapters written out I think I'll top her out at 10! With an epilogue of course! I hope you are enjoying it so far! Thank you again!

 **Chapter 6: 10 Months**

The rest of Christmas day was spent by all the Weasley's taking turns going in to visit Fred. Laughs and tears and lots of hugging was taking place and Fred didn't mind one bit. He had missed this for 237 days.

"Hermione this is the best Christmas present anyone could ever give me. I love you so much, sorry Bill." George said noticing his glassy stare.

"No complaints mate, I think it's safe to say we all love her." Bill said smiling as George wrapped the tiny witch in his arms and kissed her head and face repeatedly.

"Thank you sweet girl – you've saved two of my boys. How can I ever repay you for all of this?" Molly asked Hermione taking her away from George's embrace.

"Treacle Tarts?" Hermione squeaked as all the air was squeezed out of her.

"Anything you want!" Molly practically jumped and skipped off towards the kitchen.

"Care for a stroll in the moonlight?" Bill whispered suggestively into Hermione's ear. She shivered noticeably as she nodded and they headed for the door. Hermione caught Fred's eye and notice how truly happy he looked for her.

As they passed the portrait she whispered, "We'll continue our chat later?" To which Fred nodded.

Bill and Hermione ended up walking deep into the Weasley property. Until Bill found a rock wall with a tree growing out of it. He gracefully climbed up the tree and reached down to lend a hand to the clumsy witch in tow.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked adjusting to straddle the branch letting her feet dangle.

"My old secret hide out. I'd come out here to hide from Mum or anyone else. I really wasn't a people person growing up – funny isn't it? I'm one of 7 and I really didn't like it… Now? I crave it." Bill said laughing at the realization, "I never want to be away from them… from it all. Even if they are nosey sods, they're my nosey sods!" Hermione snorted at this. Bill was mirroring her stance in the tree, straddling the branch facing her. "Oi you're included in this! Brown nosed Suzie!" He said poking her nose and chest. Hermione was laughing too hard to see Bill change his stance, he was now kneeling gracefully in front of her on the branch.

Hermione stopped laughing when Bill cleared his throat.

"You are my mate. I love you. I want nothing more than to be with you the rest of my days. Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Bill produced a box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a fairly large oval light yellow canary diamond with asymmetrical rubies on either side connecting the band. The band was decorated in runes, it was absolutely breathe taking.

Hermione slightly resembled a fish, her mouth was opening and closing as she grinned at Bill.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Hermione said grabbing his face to kiss him, Bill couldn't help but growl happily in response.

"What are they for? What does it say?" Hermione asked as she held out her hand for Bill to put the ring on.

"For in the darkest places one can find light and hope in their own future." Bill said proudly, "I've put love and protection runes and um… fertility.." Bill said sheepishly.

"It's brilliant." Hermione said admiring her new ring, it took up practically the entire space of her knuckle

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Bill grinned back

"Happy Christmas mate." Hermione said leaning to kiss him

"Happy Christmas my love." Bill said kissing her softly, "As much as I would love to keep this going and keep you hidden away the rest of the evening, my ears are cold and I think it's about dinner time." As he finished his sentence his stomach growled to confirm his statement.

All the commotion at dinner no one had notice Bill & Hermione's absence.

"Dinner!" Molly called and they all crowded around the table that had just enough spaces for everyone. Molly and Arthur stood at both ends of the table smiling at the chaos of their family.

"We're all here Molly… Shall we eat?" Arthur asked softly.

"Yes, yes! Dig in you lot!" She laughed as she saw everyone attacking their plates.

They almost went the entire dinner without anyone noticing…almost. Just as the plates were being cleared Charlie let out a very large barking laugh. His eyes connected with both Hermione and Bill's and they knew he knew.

"Merlin's beard Charlie! What on earth are you laughing at?!" Molly asked slightly concerned

"It looks like congratulations are in order, am I right?" Bill and Hermione huddled a little closer together to brace for impact in a way.

"Congratu…AHHH!" Molly's shrill voice echoed across the kitchen as she jumped to run over the now cowering couple.

"You! You! And She! And you!" Mum wasn't speaking proper sentences…mostly grunts and squeals.

"Yes mum…could you keep the shrill down to a 5? My ears are a bit sensitive yeah?!" Bill said covering his throbbing ears. But it was all for not, the entire clan realized the news and were hovering over the couple yelling and laughing too loud for Bill to handle. Hermione quick cast a non-verbal deafening charm for him, allowing the sounds to be muffled slightly.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Bill whispered and kissed her cheek. The rest of the evening was lost to Molly drilling the couple for wedding ideas. The truth was they wanted a small ceremony, only those who were there at Christmas.

"Mum? We were thinking the 9th?" Bill said softly

"TWO WEEKS!" She yelled

"Yes… I already have a dress… We have the flowers and everyone will still be here…" Hermione said lovingly looking at Bill.

"We just want family." Bill said returning the smile and kissing her cheek.

"But what about your… Oh." Molly's voice caught in her throat.

"Everyone we need is here. And Perce can do the ceremony!" Bill said with a mirth

"Honestly mum… We just want to spend our day with family. No big hub bub." Hermione said taking the older woman's hand

"I love hearing that." Molly said tearfully

"Love what?" Hermione asked

"You call me mum." She replied with tears.

Everyone had tired out and it left Hermione finally to some peace. Bill was actually tired drinking heavily and challenging Charlie to a wrestling match. Hermione sat in a nice comfy chair by a low roaring fire reading some book about school boys in a place crash… She was beginning to feel sorry for the boy they called Piggy. She looked up and noticed Fred staring at her sitting in his chair in the picture.

"Oh Fred! I forgot…do you um… sleep?" Hermione asked sheepishly

"Yes Hermione I actually can. I'm just not considering all the family has come through to visit apart from you dearie."

"Oh well in that case..." She said tapping the portrait and stepping through, Fred opened his arms for her embrace.

"I've missed you…" She sighed into his chest and pulled him harder against her.

"And I you. I was really looking forward to our date." He said dreamily

"As was I… And that kiss!" She laughed, "I think I bit my own tongue!" She snorted

"It was passionate that's for sure!" Fred said nudging her nose

"Do you think we were… ya know.." Hermione asked afraid to finish her thought

"Yeah.. Ole Dumbly said it was written, us two in the stars. But then he explained Bill's situation and it made much more sense." Fred assured her

"So I was his mate before you? Ya know…" She said curiously but not wanting to become emotional

"No." Fred said shaking his head, "But when I died our bond transferred to him. It sounds a bit off but I promise it's all fine and dandy in the stars department." Fred said pulling them to sit on the couch in the room. "I was supposed to die 'Mione, no way around it. Even if we had.. ya know.." Fred wriggled his eye brows suggestively at her, "Or married, or even had a little Freddie… I would have still died and Bill would have mated you. Am I making any sense?" Fred asked as he noticed the furrowing between her eyebrows – she only gets like this when she's trying to solve a puzzle.

"No matter what had happened between us… I would have always ended up with Bill… as his mate?" Hermione asked as if she was answering a question in class.

"Yes Miss Granger! 1,000 points to Gryffindor!" Fred laughed, "The stars were strong for us… But Merlin are they a LOT stronger for you and Billy boy!" He finished smiling

"You know how our lives will turn out?" Hermione was nervous, she was never good with divination – the stars never made sense to her and yet here was Fred, her once soulmate, telling her that the stars were pushing her and Bill together.

"Actually love, I do… But our time is almost up here and I'm pretty knackered. I love you Hermione." Fred said as he kissed her sweetly but firm. Hermione opened her eyes to see a sleeping Fred on the couch she was just on.

"I love you too Freddie." She said softly touching the portrait then turning to walk upstairs to bed.

Bill was sprawled out face down across the bed completely naked, she couldn't help but laugh… _And he's all mine._

Bill must have heard her giggle because he stirred and turned to sit up and look at her watching him.

"Hello." He said sleepily

"Hello." She smiled as she stripped her clothes

She heard a deep throaty growl the more naked she became. Until she was standing at the end of the bed naked and practically glowing in the moonlight that was come through the window.

"Come here my mate." Rudi said low and demanding

Hermione's eye lit a brilliant gold and she crawled onto the bed to receive her wolf. Two weeks until she was his wife and 5 weeks until the blue moon… Then.. Oh yes. Rudi was thrilled but tonight, tonight was for Bill.

"Did you have a nice talk?" Bill asked running his fingers down her spine connecting the sweat beads.

"Did you know we were soulmates?" Hermione asked nuzzling closer to him

"I connected the dots" He said kissing her temple

"Are you upset? Is Rudi?"

"No love, we both know you are ours forever. You are my mate." Bill was smelling and nuzzling her hair.

"I know you can smell him… On me…" She said softly, Bill pulled her away to look her in the eye he noticed her golden eye flickering.

"Hermione. I love you more than I thought I could ever love a person. Your soul right now is torn between loving me and loving Fred." Bill covered her lips to stop her from saying anything, "I know you love me, but we're not completely mated yet. Your old soul still lives with you, it always will. There will always be a small part of you that has love for Fred. And I understand that, you my sweet mate. Are lucky enough to have two soul mates. Although you didn't get to spend that intimate time with Fred, you know and will always know that he loves you." Bill said kissing the tears that now streamed down her face. "Rudi is not upset you shared an intimate moment, we've come to an agreement that small kisses are allowed as goodbyes."

Hermione laughed at this, "Well that's good to know, I won't do it often I just felt compelled to show him my love."

"I understand love. Everything will be perfect, I love you."

"I love you Bill."

Hermione fell into a fitful sleep, Rudi however was wide awake and conversing with Bill about the marking ceremony.

 _She will conceive on the Blue Moon_

 _ **She isn't ready for that Rudi! We haven't talked about children!**_

 _You have 3 weeks to talk to her about it, but the stars are clear. Ask Fred. She will conceive on the Blue Moon, you will name one after her previous soulmate and the other after her parents._

 _ **TWINS?! You're telling me in 10 months I'll be a father to twins?!**_

 _We have litters Bill, we are wolves, and she will be a wolf. I'm still deciding what we will call her. I will have to see her wolf to know for sure._

 _ **Okay Rudi stop. Do you hear yourself? I don't know the future, it's the future! And you've just told me that my fiancé whom will be my wife in 2 weeks, that in 5 weeks she will bear two of my children. Two cubs.**_

 _I can see I shouldn't have relayed that information to you… I apologize, as you can tell I am excited for us. We have our mate, we will have our cubs and she is a perfect witch to bear us many cubs._

 _ **I agree Rudi. I just… I can't believe she's mine.**_

Hermione stirred in her sleep and mumbled something.

"Mate?" Bill asked softly

"I will always be yours and you are mine. We will have many cubs and I will love you and protect you the rest of our lives." Hermione whispered clearly to him

"You could hear me?" Bill asked shocked

"Bits and pieces, 10 months?"

"Yes love… Is that okay?"

"I want children with you, many. Maybe more than your mother had. I never had any siblings. I want chaos." Hermione said kissing him softly.

"Then chaos you shall have, I think we need more practice…" Bill said eyes blazing gold

Hermione's golden eye twinkled back at him, "You read my mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AHHHHHH Okay that was A LOT of stuff! I actually changed this chapter quite a bit from what I had originally written I hope you like it! I love your reviews! skullsandkisses I am so glad you loved it! It was an emotional chapter to write! Happy tears are welcomed! Thank you again!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter, this is my take on another. JK deserves her name in history books for her geniusness!

I am a typing fool! I have been just typing away at this story! I've got this chapter and another written out so.. That'll be fun! I also want to get some more chapters up in my other stories! I think I've got one of my other stories just about written out so I'll have to type that one up next! Thank you again for all the love! I truly hope you are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Here she is!

 **Chapter 7: Red Velvet & Blue Satin**

For everyone the next couple of weeks flew by… For Hermione and Bill? It dragged on slower than they couple imagine. They wanted to be married already so Bill could teach Hermione more about the marking process and they could work on being husband and wife a little before becoming completely one. For wizards the marriage bond could unite them body and soul… The lycanthrope marking bond would also link their minds and magic. They would be able to feel each other's emotions, read thoughts, feed off each other's energy, and in some cases – gift magic. It was something Bill was thoroughly looking forward to showing Hermione and he knew she would jump at the chance to learn more.

"Penny for you thoughts?" Hermione asked climbing into Bill's lap as he was reading in the living room.

"I was just thinking of everything I get to tell you once we're married." He said nuzzling into her neck

"Well it won't be long now… Hermione said nodding her head towards the rising sun. The two of them had grown into a routine of waking before the sun and watching it rise, just because it was their wedding day didn't mean they would miss it.

"8 hours and you'll be my wife." He whispered and nipped at her earlobe

"Mrs. Hermione Weasley… I love it!" She said with her big caramel orbs looking into his. He loved this witch, she was becoming more responsive to him the more connected they've become. And the closer they get to the Blue Moon the more he can feel her inner wolf coming out.

 _Just imagine once we've marked her… She will be like us… She will be one with us._

"Do you think I'll have a.. ya know.. wolf?" Hermione asked squirming a little in Bill's lap.

Bill's eyes lit up and Rudi took over

"Yes my sweet mate, it's true. You will get a little wolfish, nothing extreme but I will receive my mate equivalent, your alter ego if you will." Rudi nuzzled her neck, licking and nipping it. "I have some names picked out but I will see how she is before I give her a proper name. Names mean everything to wolves. A good strong name can help keep other predators away from their territories."

Hermione weighed the information and nodded in agreement.

"Come love, get back to bed just for a little while, you'll need your rest for tonight…" He said licking the nape of her neck to behind her ear.

"Or we could just go back to bed and not rest…"

Hermione hopped off his lap and sashayed up the stairs. Bill shook his head and laughed, "Merlin this witch will be the death of me…"

Molly Weasley truly outdid herself, most of the decorations were reused from George and Angelina's wedding the weekend before, they just transfigured the colors. The only non-Weasley's that attended were Luna & Neville, who brought their dates. Red velvet was draped everywhere, the tents were covered in red velvet, pine cones and white calla lilies.

"Knock, knock!" Ginny called coming into Hermione's room, "Oh 'Mione! You look like a Grecian goddess!" Ginny squealed

"You've seen me in my dress before Ginny.." Hermione said blushing beet red.

"But Hermione… You're glowing! Today you're getting married! We are going to be sisters!" Ginny said handing Hermione her thick velvet like wrap, this fabric draped around her shoulders to help keep her warm.

"You look like the lady that loved all of those spotted dogs!" Ginny said choking back tears

"Cruella De-Ville?" Hermione laughed at her friend "Well she did have beautiful dresses, but she was an awesome human Gin!" Hermione said smoothing out the dress looking at her curves. It really was a beautiful dress, _Bill get ready to have your socks knocked off._

"Let me see… Oh Hermione. You are absolutely breathtaking." Molly Weasley had burst into the room, she wasted no time crossing the room to envelope the witch into a bone crushing hug. She kissed her head and places a crown of moonflowers on her head.

"To show your new loyalty to the moon and to your mate. Come lovely, it's time to make you a Weasley!"

The wedding ceremony was fairly quick, Percy did the ceremony and when they kissed for the first time as man and wife the crowd erupted into cheers. When Bill picked Hermione up to cradle her and continued to kiss her there were whistles and hoots from all the men. Bill set her back down to show her off to the crowd but as they descended down the aisle he scooped her up and flung her over his shoulder and waltzed away from the crowd. Hermione was laughing as she waved at the Weasley's handing upside down.

"Congratulations to Bill & Hermione, I never imagined this happening but now that it has I couldn't imagine anyone else for either of you. We love you both very much!" Arthur boomed at the head of the table, the Weasley's has all gathered together for a wedding feast in the honor of the newly married couple. Goose, pig, fish and lots of sweets. But Bill & Hermione weren't hungry for food, small touches, stolen glances and tender kisses. All motions creating and building a smoldering fire inside both of them.

Although the Full moon was last week, the emotions were still there, the heighten senses and primal urge was still there. The moon was to rise in 30 minutes and Rudi was beginning to become restless.

Bill & Hermione had started to make their rounds to tell everyone goodbye. Hermione stopped in front of the grinning portrait of Fred Weasley.

"Well Granger… I guess I can't call you that anymore!" They both laughed as Bill came to stand by her.

"You take care of this one mate, she's a gem…" Fred said in all seriousness and put his hand up towards the edge of the portrait. Hermione mimicked the action as if to hold his hand, palm-to-palm.

"I plan to Freddie. I'm glad… We're glad you were able to be here for all of this.." Bill said sincerely touching the portrait.

"Don't get all mushy on me brother – go, take your bride and have a grand ol time." Fred said with a wink. Hermione winked back and tugged her husband's hand away from the now hysterical Fred.

The newlywed couple had found an abandoned cabin on a plot of land not too far from the Burrow. A 2-story cabin surrounded by heavy woods that went on for acres – 90 to be exact and a cozy 2 acre lake with a dock. The only room that had been updated was the bedroom just in time for the wedding. Plush cushions and blankets lined the room and bed – a massive Cali-King bed with deep blue satin sheets.

"Oh Bill." Hermione gasped as Bill carried her over the threshold. It was a muggle tradition she had asked him to do, her father had done it for her mother.

"3 more weeks and I will mark you here." Bill said tracing the corner of the neck lightly. Bill laid her down onto the bed and with a wave of his hand their clothes disappeared.

"You need to teach me this." Hermione said watching Bill pace back and forth in front of her at the foot of the bed.

"You are absolutely breathtaking." He said as he stopped pacing and grabbed her ankles lightly. He was stroking her so delicately it was driving her insane.

"Oh really Mr. Weasley?" She raised an eyebrow

"Oh witch you have no idea what you do to me." Bill was practically panting now watching her lean up on her elbows, her chest lifting into the air. She shook her head allowing her curls to dangle down bouncing against the bed.

"Show me husband." She purred.

Weeks went by and the couple had barely left the room. Molly had full stocked their kitchen with food, the only rooms they knew existed were the bedroom, the bathroom and the fridge.

"Do you think we should leave the house today?" Hermione asked draped all over her husband

"We probably should… Tonight you become mine and Rudi is restless and I think we should work on some of the house today."

"Do you know any spells to help clean up the dining and living area?"

"If you start breakfast I will spruce up the place a bit." Bill kissed her nose and slipped out from the bed taking the sheet with him.

"You should get dressed before I get up, or else we might never get dressed." Hermione snickered

"Love, we haven't worn clothes for 3 weeks… I don't even know where they are in the house…" Bill laughed as he entered the bathroom, "FOUND THEM!" He hollered from the bathroom.

Hermione got up to go into the kitchen, she found a robe to put on so she wasn't completely naked. Maybe they could stay out of the bedroom if they had some clothing on.

Molly had really out done herself stocking the kitchen for them. She was so pleased to find everything she needed to make a full English breakfast. Every coffee flavor and tea you could think of. Bill came in to see Hermione bustling around the kitchen gathering what she needed. Bill popped up at the bar and sat on one of the 3 bar stools available watching his wife start breakfast.

"Need any help love?"

"Not with the food… But those spells? Could you get the other living areas tidy enough so maybe we could go out today and find some new furniture?" She plopped out 4 perfectly poached egges and grinned at Bill.

"I think I can do that, maybe we can go by Flourish & Blotts? I'd like to replenish our library."

"Mmmm keep talking like that and we'll never make it…" Hermione smirked as she toasted the English muffins on the griddle.

"Don't tell mum but.." Bill started as he burped and grinned boyishly at his wife.

"William!" Hermione giggled as she cleaned up the plates

"Rudi wanted to say thank you, I couldn't help it!"

"Oh sure! Blame the wolf! Poor Rudi, he's probably resting gaining his strength for tonight…" Hermione's eye flashed at her mate. She crossed in front of him, Bill swiveled around on his stool and pulled her in between his legs kissing her neck and collarbone.

"Go get cleaned up mate, while I tidy this room up then we will venture out into society." Bill nipped at her neck, spun her around and spanked her on her butt. She giggled as she ran away to get ready.

Hours later and several hundred galleons spent the couple came back to their house sending their new purchases to place themselves in the house.

"I'm absolutely exhausted…" Hermione said falling onto the new couch they had purchased.

"I think a nap is in order before the moon rises." Bill said snuggling onto the couch with her.

"How long do we have?"

"3 hours and 10 minutes… That's plenty right?" Bill asked setting an alarm clock up on the side table

"I'll set the food up on a warming charm so we can eat when we're hungry." Hermione yawned

"Mmmm Bill that was much needed." Hermione said stretching out to turn off the alarm but she found the couch empty.

"Bill is resting for the moment mate. Our time has come and you will be mine." Rudi said coming up behind Hermione and licking the exposed skin on her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh and another down! The marking ceremony is next! I had to rewrite this chapter A LOT, I mixed up dates and well I got to embellish this one! Sorry if it's a bit all over the place! Thank you again for all the love!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter, this is my take on another. JK deserves her name in history books for her geniusness!

And another chapter awaits! I hope you guys are ready for this… It gets um... intense? Onwards!

 **Chapter 8: Blue Moon**

" _Mmmm Bill that was much needed." Hermione said stretching out to turn off the alarm but she found the couch empty._

" _Bill is resting for the moment mate. Our time has come and you will be mine." Rudi said coming up behind Hermione and licking the exposed skin on her neck._

Hermione moaned as Rudi lifted her off the couch and into his embrace.

"I am yours Rudi, forever." Hermione moaned at the close proximity. The moan earned a growl from her husband who was marching to their bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and with a wave of his hand their clothes disappeared.

"Mmmm my mate is always so ready for me, for us."

He was in full mating mode, so devoted to her needs. Making sure his mate was satisfied in every way before he catered to his own primal needs. He was smelling, tasting, touching and licking her. Memorizing her in every way he could.

"I…" Hermione moaned at his torturous ministrations

"Yes pet?" Rudi asked making his way towards her apex, hovering over her opening breathing his hot breath down on her.

"I need…you Rudi…" She moaned, locking eyes with him. Rudi saw her golden eye glowing against the moonlight flooding into their room.

"As you wish my mate." Rudi said before he lowered his to lavish in her sweet folds. This earned loud, deep moan from Hermione. He continued licking and sucking and driving her absolutely mad, she couldn't take it any longer, he was too much.

"Take me…NOW….please" Hermione begged as she writhed under Bill – Rudi's touch

He made his way up his beautiful witch positioning himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" Bill asked this, making sure his wife was ready for the night to begin, it was going to be intense and he wanted to make sure she was ready to enter his world with him.

"Mark me my love."

"With pleasure." Rudi purred as his plunged into her. Rudi was driving and drilling into her at an unruly pace, taking her over the edge way too quickly.

Just as the moon was ascending at its peak Hermione cried out and Rudi sunk his teeth into her beautiful neck. Hermione opened her eyes to meet Rudi's heavy gaze as he saw her other eye transform into a beautiful gold. Rudi was greeted with a wolfish grin from his mate.

"Leloo…" He grinned

Hermione's inner wolf had burst through during the transformation and was now in complete control. Leloo flexed upward and flipped them over for her to be on top. Rudi growled in appreciation as he watched his mate lose herself on him. She was in total control and just as she felt another orgasm surfacing, Rudi's upward thrusts were becoming erratic – he was getting closer she could sense it. Just as the orgasm wracked her body she bent down and bit into Bill's shoulder, matching his mark he had left. This bite drove Bill to his end, shooting his seed deep in her womb. They both cried out in pleasure as Hermione collapsed on top of her husband.

They both laid on the bed, basking in their post coital bliss in the moonlight. Bill stroked Hermione's back, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Mmmmmm" She murmured and moved closer, grinding her hips into him.

"Is my mate ready again so soon?"

"Only if you can keep up with me." She said nipping at his shoulder, licking the mark she left.

"Oh my sweet, we have many years ahead of us."

The night was a blur of gnashing teeth, clawing fingers, tongues and sweaty bodies colliding. When morning finally came Hermione stirred slightly, grimacing at the pressure in her lower abdomen and the aches in her shoulder. _Legs…must move legs…_ She thought really hard trying to concentrate on moving.

She finally moved to have her legs dangle off the bed, as soon as her feet hit the floor Bill grumbled. Hermione chuckled.

"Tell me about it… I vote a nice soak will do our muscles wonders…" Hermione crossed the room into the bathroom. Bill's ears perked up at the words 'soak' and 'our'. Bill made a very slow attempt to get up off the bed. He passed by the floor length mirror, he had to stop and look at himself. He was black and blue and red. Bruises and scratches all over his body. His eyes glanced to his shoulder, a perfect imprint of Hermione's teeth. Or rather Leloo's teeth. _That little minx._ He thought as he heard the tub tap running.

Bill made his way into the bathroom to see his wife standing next to their large garden tub pouring potions into it. The water bubbled and would glow the potion's color before returning to the cloudy water color.

"And what pray-tell do you think you're doing wife?" Bill said leaning against the door frame.

"I'm making us a nice soothing bath… I must take care of my husband you know." Hermione said turning to look at him, dripping with sarcasm.

"Good witch. Good wife. Good mate." Bill said draping his arms around her waist kissing her with each word, ending at his mark. "Mmmm delicious wife."

"Now, now let's let the bath heal us a bit before we tear into each other again." Bill agreed and kissed the mark again.

The two climbed into the tub and hissed as the hot-amazing water slid across their bodies. Bill took a moment to adjust to the temperature of the water then slid an arm around his mate and pulled her back to his chest so she was sitting between his legs. He began to lather her with soaps and potions – kneading them into her taught muscles. They took turned cleaning and massaging each other until they noticed their fingers becoming pruney.

"Come along mate. Let's get dried and something to eat I am famished." Bill said standing and holding out a hand for Hermione, she on the other hand had another idea. Hermione took this new view to her advantage. She took his member in her hand and began to stroke it to life.

Bill groaned and had to grab the wall to steady himself. Hermione smirked and lowered her head and began to suck, this earned a deep growl from Bill – fueling Hermione's actions further.

"Merlin!" Bill grunted as his wife continued to lick and suck him. Hermione couldn't help but smile, she enjoyed giving him pleasure.

She began swirling her tongue around the tip, continuing to pump with her hands while licking the tip she could feel the tightening of his balls begin and she locked eyes with him as she slowly drew him deeper into her mouth. Down her throat, Bill couldn't believe it, she was a true Gryffindor, daring and determined. She continued until he was completely down her throat, she was sucking and moaning as she finished him off, and she did finish him. All the moaning and vibrations drove him over the edge.

"HERMIONE!" Bill roared as his orgasm took over him. Hermione took some warm water to clean him up a bit before she stood up and kissed him softly walking towards the kitchen.

"Saucy witch." Bill murmured to himself, "I'm going to need a pep up potion… or a few…"

"What would you like for brunch love?" Hermione called from the kitchen.

Bill put on some linen pants and stepped into the kitchen to see his wife in one of his long sleeve shirts.

"Brunch? What time is it?"

"Nearly 11:00, we're due at the Burrow tonight, February 1st it's Mum and Dad's anniversary."

"Right then, after lunch I say we clean this house us a bit more, get things put away."

"Sounds good to me, I think I could use a rest…" Hermione said looking over her should as she turned the oven on to heat the pan.

"What're you making?"

"Salmon BLT okay? I'm craving fish." She said trying to reach seasoning on a higher shelf.

"That sounds divine," Bill came up behind her to grab the seasoning and handed it to her. "You know you're a witch right?" He laughed

"I'm feeling a bit drained at the moment…" She said with a shy smile

"Ah yes… Our magic is combining… Sorry love." Bill said kissing her temple

"That's okay, I prefer doing most things the muggle way anyway, sure it may take longer but it makes me feel closer to them…"

"I want our children to learn muggle things…" Bill said spinning her around to face him

"I'd love that." She said kissing his nose. "Now let me cook, go unpack our clothes"

"Bossy!"

"You love it!" She called back as she continued to pan sear the fish.

Bill was in their room putting away clothes, he found a picture of a couple, happy couple. The picture wasn't moving, _Muggles_ he thought.

"This must be her parents…" He said to himself

 _Jean and David_ a voice said in his head, her voice.

"They look so happy" he said

 _They were… they are…_ He felt the sadness in her voice, he put the picture down and walked back to the kitchen to find her plating the sandwiches with tears brimming her eyes.

"I'm sorry love…" He said wrapping his arms around her

"It's fine… I guess we'll have to learn how to do all these things now… We're pretty connected huh?" She laughed

"Very connected… I can also tell.." Bill said placing his hands on her stomach

"I can too, funny isn't it?" She giggled, "Eat, food's ready."

They ate in silence for a little while, "Merlin Hermione… I had no idea you could cook like this…"

"What do you mean? I cooked all the time in Australia."

"Yeah but it was like quick boxed meals, I should have bought you fresh food!"

"Good to know I've pleased your stomach." Hermione said clearing their plates slowly, she looked as if she was in pain.

"Still feeling drained love?" Bill asked a little concerned when he saw how slow she was moving

"Just a little, I'm sure it'll pass. We did do a lot last night..." She said smiling back

"I know, I haven't heard Rudi all morning, must have tuckered the little guy out!"

"Leloo too, I really haven't learned much about her yet… I'm a little worried she'll be a bit rasher than I am." Hermione said a little embarrassed

"She will be sweetheart but she's you, you have to remember that. She may be blunter than you and may not have a filter but she is still a part of you. Like Rudi said she's your alter ego." Bill said tucking a curl behind her ear.

"What are you worried about love?" He asked softly, she didn't answer but nuzzled in closer to him burying her head in his neck and chest.

 _I won't be in control…_ She thought

"That's what you're worried about? Control?" Bill laughed a little

"I don't think I'll get used to that…" She whispered

Bill pulled her towards their couch and sat her down facing her he took her hands in one hand and put another on her cheek

"We will get through this together. We will get to know each other in more ways than we could possibly imagine. We will work as one, yes it's a bit strange at times but I have a strong feeling about us." Bill let go of her face and touched her stomach, "And these two." Bill said smiling

"That's another thing I'm a bit frazzled about… Normally women wouldn't find out they're pregnant until at least a month or two from now… I've known since the moment it happened. Hell! Since 3 weeks before it happened!" Hermione said getting into her shrill voice.

Just then Hermione's eyes flashed a bright gold and Leloo came to the front.

"Leloo?" Bill asked curiously

"Hermione is having a hard time understanding this, and I get that. What she needs is some normality. Take her to the Burrow… let Molly coddle her for a little while. Allow her to see friends and family and also..." Leloo took a deep breath, "Allow her to see Fred. A part of her… Feels guilty about mating and marking and completely the bond with you knowing a part of her soul was set for Fred."

Bill's face dropped… _Shit. I am a git. A fucking bastard of course she's upset! Her soul was literally battling against itself trying to choose the mate to love. I am so selfish…_

"Stop that right now William Weasley." Hermione was back Bill couldn't help but laugh she sounded so much like his mother

"You are not a git or a bastard or anything! You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I love you!" Hermione said crawling up to her knees and kneeling between his legs.

"But your soul... That's why you're..." Bill said looking down at his lap

"Shut it would you!" She slapped his chest to get his attention, Bill's head snapped up to look at her big doe eyes staring at him "Leloo, like you said is speaking unfiltered she also can't tell me true emotions yet. Where as I understand hers because they are so primal, I'm a woman... I have emotional layers." She laughed a bit. Bill lowered his head more clearly upset.

"Yes I will always love Fred, but I was never truly in love with him! I never had the chance! My soul may be longing for the other part, but it's nothing compared to how much love I feel from you. From our bond." She put her hand over his heart and closed her eyes. Just then her hand had an amber glow and it was seeping into his chest. Then the two of them were glowing in an amber light and began to levitate off the couch.

"What?!" Bill grabbed Hermione's body to hold on

"Shhhhhhh just feel it!" She said and they continued to float upward until they were about 3 feet off the couch

"Do you feel it Bill?" She asked softly finally looking at him he nodded, "Tell me what you feel…"

"I feel…content, I feel warmth, like sunshine."

Hermione reached out and touched his face and Bill sighed at the touch, it was like fire was caressing him, licking his face but it was incredible.

"I love you William Weasley, I will always love you." She kissed him and it was like they were inside a tornado, wind wrapped them together, her hair was flying behind her and all around and so was Bill's. They continued to kiss until they returned to the ground.

"How did you do that…?" Bill asked completely amazed

"I wanted to prove to you that you are my soulmate, you are my true mate and our bond is not going anywhere anytime soon." Hermione said kissing him again, "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, I believe I do." Bill said taking her hand in both of his. "I still think you should talk with Fred love." Bill was afraid to say this out loud, even if he hadn't she would have heard it anyway.

"I will my love, but I just wanted to make sure you knew I am yours completely, Fred is dead, and I cannot be with him. I think I have a way to help the part of my soul find peace but I need you to trust me, yes?" Hermione said sweetly touching his lips with her thumb

"I trust you my mate." Bill and Rudi said simultaneously, one golden eye, one deep brown eye.

"Come, let's unpack more of our house, we have an anniversary party to attend!" Hermione said popping up completely reenergized.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AH! What do you think? This bond is some serious stuff! What do you think Hermione's idea is? Do you guys like the Fred soulmate aspect! Let me know what you think! I love hearing for you guys! Thank you again for all the love!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter, this is my take on another. JK deserves her name in history books for her geniusness!

And another chapter awaits! I hope you guys are ready for this… It gets um... intense? Onwards!

Chapter 9: Darkness and Rubberducks

The surprise Anniversary party was a hit! Arthur and Molly were completely shocked to see all of their kids there. Bill and Hermione ended up showing up a little late, they were a little… tied up. Or at least Hermione was.

"'Mione? Can you help round Teddy up? I think we're about to cut the cake for Mum and Dad." Harry came in asking, "And I can't find Ginny anywhere…"

"You got it Harry!" Hermione said hopping up from her chair to find the little tyke.

Hermione was wandering around the house looking for Teddy when she saw him in front of Fred's portrait.

"Teddy, I can't wait until you grow up and can start pulling pranks on people! You'll be just like you're old dad! I'll make you a Maurader yet!" Fred said beaming down at the gurgling baby.

"There you little one! Hello Freddie how are you today?" Hermione said picking up the squirming tot.

"I'm enjoying the company of this bright hair bundle of joy. How are you love? You look practically glowing..."

"I had a feeling you'd know already. You okay?" She asked sheepishly petting Teddy's curls and kissing his head.

"I think you should step in here for a bit." Fred said motioning Hermione into the portrait.

Hermione tapped the portrait and stepped in handing Fred the baby

"I can't believe I finally get to hold you!" Fred said tossing the baby in the air then placing a levitation charm on him so he sat in the air.

"Come here love, sit." Fred said sitting on the chair Hermione turned and sat on the arm of the chair and leaned into him.

"I miss you Freddie." Hermione said nuzzling his neck.

"I miss you too lovely. I can't wait to see what those two little monsters grow up to be. I want to see them every day for a couple hours of twin prankster lessons." Fred said rubbing her stomach softly.

"Deal. Freddie, we need to deplete our bond. I still feel a longing for you. Can you stand for me?"

Fred stood and faced Hermione. They extended their lefts hands and touch each other's chest right where their heart was. Their palms began to glow much like Hermione's did with Bill's earlier except the light was a dimmer blue. And it disappeared just as quick as it came, Hermione leaned forward and hugged Fred fiercely then kissed his cheek.

"My time is coming to an end here with you. Thank you Fred, I'll make sure to bring Angie and George over so you can talk to the baby."

"Thanks 'Mione enjoy some cake for me, thank you again for giving my family this gift. It's been so wonderful to talk with my brothers again and Gin of course."

"I'm always here for you Freddie. I love you."

"Love you too 'Mione"

Hermione exited the portrait to a waiting Bill who touched the portrait with his hand, Fred mimicked his movements and nodded his head.

"Ready for cake love?" Bill asked

"You won't have to ask me twice! Charlie's famous lemon sponge cake! It's heaven sent!"

Bill smirked at his wife and looked towards Fred

"Her cravings will only get more intense bro, best get used to it."

Bill snickered lightly as he escorted his mate and Teddy back to the family table. After cake was passed out and destroyed by all family members, Molly and Arthur stories were told. Some very embarrassing and some quite funny.

"I think I remember one! I was about… 8? So Bill was about 10, Mum and Dad said they were going out of town for the weekend and Gran was here to babysit us. Bill and I were mature enough to help Gran out with whatever she needed. I remember waking up in the middle of the night to a scuffle and a bunch of 'shhhushes' I snuck out of my bed and found dad hopping from foot to foot rubbing his toe in nothing but a rubber ducky floaty…" Everyone was silent for a second then they all ripped into laughter

"To this day that damn table in the hallway catches my toe!"

"I will never… NEVER forget dad hopping about with his bits and pieces under that ducky… I never used it again." Charlie said shaking his head, most likely relieving the moment.

"Okay okay, enough about your dad's bits. Hermione and Bill how are you to finding married life?"

"Considering it's only been a little over 24 hours mum I'm sure they are doing just find…" Ginny said sweetly

"I'd say more than find judging by the bite mark on Bill's shoulder he's been desperately trying to hide…" George smirked which earned a smack from both Hermione and Angie.

"Oh that's right last night was another full moon! What do they call that?" Ginny said wide eyed looking to Hermione

"A blue moon is when there are two full moons within the same month. It is supposes to have special powers for all creatures if used correctly. Fertility, bonding, magical melding. But I'm sure you both experienced that all last night didn't you?" Luna said dreamily from down the table.

Everyone gaped at Luna then snapped their heads towards the newlywed couple.

"Yes Luna, you are correct…" Hermione said softly.

"Fer.. Fertility?" Ron said with his mouth full

"Yes Ronald. When our bond completely last night we conceived… Our heightened awareness and bond allows us to feel and smell them."

"THEM?!" Harry squeaked.

"Shite." Hermione whispered, "Cat's out of the bag love… Sorry.."

"More like pup!" Charlie said with a laugh that brought the table back to a comfortable buzz. Bill's hearing was still sensitive due to the passing moon so Hermione once again gave him a silent deafening charm to help when the noise level reach those dangerous decibels. He couldn't help himself, he took a hand under the table to stroke her stomach where his two children, his two cubs were growing.

The night progressed with the men separating for a quick game of night quidditch. Arthur had been working with Harry and Ron to make their quidditch pitch have lights for night use and they used warming charms to control the air around the pitch to make it comfortable.

The women were inside planning out Harry and Ginny's big day, it was approaching fast. 13 days.

"Mum I think we've planned everything we possible could. The only thing left to do is actually get married…"Ginny said exhausted by all the scrapbooks Molly had strewn around with various pictures of flower arrangements, ribbons, fabric and lighting patterns.

"You're right dear, everything is going to be brilliant."

Just then all the men came flying into the room yelling to get out and get out fast. Each man grabbed either their witch or the closest to them and made their way outside and to the safe point along the edge of the wards. Black masses were flying overhead and coming dangerously close to all the Weasley's.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered

 _Dementors, there was an outbreak in Azkaban_ Bill answered his wife. He ran back inside to grab Fred with George's help.

"Come back quickly my love, I need you with me." She whispered again and just like that Bill and George came back to the group. Everyone was counted for and the Dementors were circling the family trying to find any escapee.

Two pops were heard behind them, Kingsley and another Auror started walking towards the group.

"How many Kings?"

"Three. And you're not going to like who it was.." He said solemnly.

"Who broke out?" Percy asked curiously.

"Lestrange. Malfoy and… Greyback."

Bill let out an audible growl as he pulled his mate tighter to him.

 _You will never leave my side Leloo, do you understand me?_

 _ **I understand, the same goes for you. I'm not losing my alpha before our cubs are born.**_

Bill nuzzled his wife's neck and licked her mark causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"We've set up a safe house, the Burrow was the next to be created as a safe haven, Molly we hoped to beat them here to warn you before."

"Thank you Kingsley, that's quite alright, as long as they don't attack my family and leave in peace it'll be just fine."

As Kingsley was about to speak again a Dementor came down to greet him, Kingsley was caught in a sort of trance like state. Like he was communicating with it.

"They found no traces of the prisoners on your property or within 100 miles of us. You are safe and we will begin putting up the appropriate wards for you. May I ask you both if it would be okay to set up your land as a safe house for those in need?"

"Of course Kings, we've got plenty of land, bring tents and set them up wherever is necessary." Arthur said shaking the man's hand.

"Thank you all again. I promise we are doing everything we can to find them as quickly as possible. Bill might I have a word with you?"

Bill nodded and nuzzled Hermione again then follow Kingsley and the other Auror a little bit away from the group.

"Bill I know of your wolfish condition and I want to extend a warning to you. Fenrir's cell was painted with your name written in blood all over it. But not just your name," Kingsley said almost defeatedly. "Mudblood was written with yours, I think he will be in search of you and Hermione. I need you both to stay as low as possible."

"I promise you Kingsley that I will protect my family to the best of my ability and keeping her away from that dirty mutt is priority number one."

"Good lad, I thought I would let you know privately."

"Thank you for that, I'm going to get back to my mate. Good luck gentlemen."

Bill and Hermione climbed into bed absolutely exhausted from the day and nuzzled into each other's embrace.

"What did Kingsley has to say?"

"Nothing I didn't already know love"

"I love you Bill."

"I love you too Hermione." Bill said kissing her exposed shoulder. She had a habit of sleeping in his tshirts that always swallowed her. Her shoulder had a way of making its way out of the neck hole.

"Mmmm" Hermione hummed as he continued to kiss.

"Shall I continue love?"

"Is Rudi asking or Bill?"

Bill smirked as his eyes flickered gold and danced as he looked into her eyes. Hermione blinked and gold eyes met gold eyes.

"Hello Leloo, so wonderful to taste you without the weight of the full moon upon us."

"It's almost freeing isn't it? Our human parts are so happy allowing us to roam freely, I believe Hermione truly enjoys letting go but getting her to do so is so difficult."

"How did you accomplish such a feat tonight?" Rudi said playfully nipping along her collar bone and pulling the tshirt over her head.

"I told her that letting go would be better for the cubs, to not over stress them but trying to be in control."

"That's my smart wolf." Rudi licked her neck and progressed his way down before he feasted between her legs.

He took his time learning what his mate truly enjoyed and the wolves took turns allowing Hermione and Bill to have turns.

Just as Bill was getting ready to enter Hermione her eyes shown gold and Leloo was in control. She flipped them over and rode Bill. Bill wasn't sure if he was impressed or should be worried about his wolf rank.

 _She is our mate, our equal, he being in control some of the time isn't demeaning to us. She is the mother of our cubs, she deserves our respect and devotion. Leloo likes to be in command in bed sometimes is that so bad?_

 _ **I suppose you're right Rudi.**_

Leloo allowed Hermione to surface just as her orgasm was taking over and Hermione continued the fast rutting Leloo was doing just before only slightly more aggressive.

"Not. Bad. At. All" Bill grunted as he watched his mate lose control on top of him. Waves of pleasure rolled off of her as her orgasm gripped his member vice like and brought him over his own edge.

"I'm learning more about Leloo." Hermione said softly after they had cleaned and turned out the light for bed.

"And? I hope that's a good thing?" Bill asked pulling her into him

"She is very…. She's a no nonsense kind of wolf. She takes what she wants because she wants it or because it's hers." Hermione said as a matter of factly.

"Kind of like a certain witch I know…" Bill said smugly.

"I'm not a pirate! But I'm no fairy princess either."

"I wouldn't have you either way love, you're real flesh and bone. And you're mine."

"Forever."

"Forever, sleep love we have some work to do tomorrow."

 _I'm going to find that bastard and kill him myself._

 _ **If you even think of going anywhere without me you'll absolutely regret it.**_

"Sorry love, I had forgotten you were in there." Bill said a bit ashamed.

"I'll never leave you Bill, I'll always be around."

"And I with you love. Good night."

SOOOOOOO Sorry for taking so long! Like hasn't been the greatest lately and I've been meaning to post things! Hope you're enjoying the story! I think I'll be about two more chapters! Thanks for all the love and reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter, this is my take on another. JK deserves her name in history books for her geniusness!

And another chapter awaits! I hope you guys are ready for this… It gets um... intense? Onwards!

Chapter 10: Got 99 Problems…

January 31, 6:00pm

"BOSS! He's at it again!" An Auror yelled from the hallway. "Oi! Greyback! You need to calm down or I will be forced to knock you out!"

Fenrir was pacing the small cell, pacing and panting. Growling and clawing at himself. He was clawing at himself, drawing blood then use the blood to write along the walls. But it was always the same two words.

"Marc I brought the tranquilizers, what is he writing?" The second guard asked

Just then Marc and the second guard looked over the hunched body of Greyback to see 'Bill' and 'Mudblood' written over and over again. Almost every surface of the cell contained their names.

The second guard gasped and turned toward Marc whispering

"Do you think he means Hermione Granger?"

"Mmmmmmm yesssssss" Fenrir was practically shaking as he heard her name

"The sweet, sweet mudblood. Bill has done nicely to bring me such a pet"

The two guards weren't sure what to do. They had never really had a conversation with the insane werewolf. Just as one of the guards went to call down for another Auror, Greyback came face to face with them at the edge of the cell.

"You will do me a favor young one. Tell Miss Granger I…AHHHHHHHHHH" Just then Greyback flew down towards the convulsing and shaking violently. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He roared, tearing at his chest.

"Who should we call for this sort of thing?" The younger auror asked.

"Harry Potter… Call Harry…"Marc said as they both backed away

Just then Greyback let out another roar and the back end of the cell exploded. Outside the cell waiting on a broom was Lucius.

"Come my old friend, we will get our revenge together!"

Greyback let out another roar as he jumped onto the broom with Lucius and they flew off into the darkness. Both Auror fled down to the entrance in panic to alert everyone immediately.

Feb 2, 7:30 am The Burrow

Hermione couldn't sleep. She was restless with all this new information. Witches and wizards would be arriving at the Burrow today to make it their safe haven from the possible destruction. She had been up since 4am and felt horrible tossing and turning, keeping Bill up so she decided to walk downstairs and catch up on some reading. 4 books later Bill finally found her nose deep into some muggle story with bloodshot eyes and hair sticking up in every direction.

"My mate… Why are you not sleeping?" He picked her up so he could sit on the seat having her sit on him. He took the book from her hand, careful to mark the page. She snuggled into his embrace, practically purring at the comforting smell.

"I'm so restless now, I don't know why I guess I'm just nervous about this Greyback situation. And of all people it had to be Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange that broke out." She said inhaling him.

Bill couldn't help but chuckle, "Are you smelling me?"

"I just…" She smelled him again, "You smell so amazing… I can't place why today you smell partically amazing. It's like…" She took another inhale, "It's like I've never smelt you before today…"

"Oh 'Mione. Your senses are heightened now, that's how I knew you were my mate. I could smell you."

Bill leaned down and smelled the top of her head.

"Just as I smelt you at Fred's funeral, oranges, limes, lemons, anything citrusy. You my mate, smell like fruit and I absolutely love it." He said smiling down to her. He pulled her chin upwards so she could look at him.

Just as they were about to kiss there was a clearing of a throat from the doorway. The couple looked up to see George grinning madly at them

"I've never seen smelling each other as a type of foreplay, but I guess whatever floats your boats!" He said snickering as he walked over towards the portrait of Fred. George tapped the portrait and walked in the twins immediately meeting for an embrace.

Bill took Hermione looking away from him as an advantage to lick from her neck to behind her ear.

"Do you think we could go back to bed just for a little bit love?"

Hermione closed her eyes when she opened them Bill was greeted by the bright golden eyes of Leloo

"Lead the way my strong mate." She purred standing for him to lead her to the bedroom.

Molly Weasley outdid herself by making brunch for everyone. She figured with such an exciting and late night everyone had, no one would want to wake for breakfast. She naturally postponed it for brunch at 11:30.

Bill and Hermione took their time coming downstairs, both fighting for dominance in the bedroom. Bill enjoyed being commanded by Leloo, Rudi on the other hand could only withstand so much before he had to show that he was in fact the alpha male. The couple didn't roll out of their bedroom until about 15 before brunch was served.

They sat down at the table Ginny sat to Hermione's right, Bill on her left.

"Oi…Next time, could you guys remember to put a silencer on? I could hear you allllll this morning…" She said grinning madly at them. Hermione's face went red instantly earing a boisterous laugh from Bill.

Hermione was shriek whispering at Ginny now, "Could the whole house hear us?!"

"No, fortunately. Just Ginny's wall. It was a charm gone bad, back in the day when Charlie and I had the room. We wanted to keep an ear out for Ginny so we charmed the wall to never retain a silencing spell. Well when we had moved out we tried to reverse it… I guess it didn't take…" Bill said laughing again.

The rest of the Weasley started laughing at this

"So you're telling me… You've always been able to hear my room… From your room?" Ginny said quietly

Charlie looked over still laughing with a sparkle in his eye, "Oh yes baby sister, we've been listening…"

Ginny's face matched her hair, she crossed her arms and sank into her hair just a bit. This made the laughter increase.

"Boys would you stop it! You've embarrassed her enough now we need to get to planning this. If we're going to have extra company we need to figure out patrolling times and schedules. Not to mention it looks like these people will be attending your wedding dears if that's okay." Molly said bringing in the platter of food.

"Yeah mum that's fine, I think Harry and I both agree we'd feel safer to the more good people we have here anyway."

"Good, that's settled now you two." Molly said facing Hermione and Bill. "You two will be getting back to your old cabin…"

"Mum, no we…." Bill started but was cut off by his mother.

"No William. You both will listen. The house is yours. I know you have already been fixing it up. It was actually your father and I's first cabin. It's just on the edge of our property so it will still be included in the wards. Plus you will have your um… Privacy…" She said smirking at them.

"Mum.. You and dad? That was?" Bill said wide eyed.

"Yes Bill, that's where you were born. It has blood magic, it will help protect you both especially now that you've conceived there it will only increase the wards, adding Hermione's blood magic to it." She said as if it was a normal conversation

"Blood magic? Isn't that… dark?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Not at all dear! A lot of wizards use blood magic to protect their families, their homes and the people themselves. There are a few dark wizards that misuse blood magic which unfortunately gives everyone a bad vibe about it." Molly said petting Hermione's head dearly.

"You two go pack up and go on home later today. You need to rest now that you know you're carrying my two grandbabies." She said kissing her cheek

Bill snickered watching the color drain from Hermione's face

 _You're going to have to get used to it love. Between you and Ang, those are the first real grandchildren she's getting. Prepared to be coddled!_

Hermione let out an exasperated sounded and settled in to eat her meal. Bill leaned over to kiss the mark he left, every time he touched it, it was as if he was touching her all over at the same time.

"We'll go home soon love and I'll let you be in charge as much as you want." He whispered suggestively.

This made Hermione smirk and eat her food just a little faster.

Well there she is! I hope you are enjoying this! As for the Teddy in the portrait deal… I have his character playing a key role coming up soon. Teddy is a very special little boy and I can't wait to show you all where this story is going!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter, this is my take on another. JK deserves her name in history books for her geniusness!

And another chapter awaits! I hope you guys are ready for this…?

Chapter 11: Pack Love

February 14, 3:00pm

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Hermione screeched as she saw the raven hair try to slip out the burrow window.

"Oh um… Out for a bit of…um fresh…"

"NO! Get your boney arse back in here and marry that witch!" Hermione's eyes were glowing now, Leloo was in rare form and not letting Harry get a word in.

Harry huffed and turned back into the room, plopping with a disgruntled humph onto the bed.

Hermione shook her head and sat next to him laying back next to him.

"What's all this about? Yesterday you were bouncing off the walls to marry here and now… you're sneaking out? What the hell!?" She slapped him on the chest.

"I'm nervous… I… what if… What if I'm a shit husband? Gin… She deserves the sky, the moon the fucking stars and all that…. I'm… I'm.."

"You're the _Chosen One_ ," She saying teasing.

"Right… to the rest of the world, but to her?"

Hermione sat up and looked at him, grabbing his hands.

"Harry James Potter… Ginny has been in love with you since you were 11 years old. She has loved you through your failed relationships and all the danger you've put yourself through. I think if she was going to leave you or trade you in for a new one she would have done it by now… Considering Molly put a hefty effort into this wedding."

"She did didn't she? Really outdid herself…" Harry huffed and slapped a hand over his face and mumbled something

"What?" Hermione asked

"Can you tied my bowtie?"

"Look at them…" Hermione said teary eyed leaning into the warm embrace of her mate swaying to the newly wed's first dance.

"So in love…" She whispered

"They don't touch us love…" Bill said ghosting his knuckles down her bare arms. Hermione was of course Ginny's Matron of honor sporting a strapless Gryffindor crimson dress, along with beautiful golden jewels to tie in the Gryffindor colors.

Hermione's eye glowed at the touch as she growled leaning her head to lay on his shoulder.

"Have we been here long enough? Can I take you home now?" Bill whined into her ear

She snickered, turned to push him and her smile faded quickly as she saw another pair of glowing eyes far off in the distance. Just on the edge of the Burrow's wards stood a large black mass with glowing amber eyes.

"Greyback…" She whispered

Bill's jaw snapped shut as Rudi took control, spinning to put his mat protectively behind him he growled.

"He can't get in…"

"No but I think it's a warning… He's getting close… Too close…" She said back.

"Bill."

Charlie came running up to the couple a bit out of breath, Rudi flashed his golden eyes towards the younger Weasley.

"Sorry Rudi… I just wanted to let you know our family is safe, Kingsley and I have reinforced the wards and they've all starting retreating to the Burrow." Charlies said, not making eye contact, keeping his head and posture in a downward position.

"Thank you brother. Please take my mate inside…" Just then Leloo snarled a little, Rudi turned to look at his mate. "Your job is to protect our cubs. I protect you, you protect them." Rudi allowed Bill to come forward as he took Hermione's cheek in his hand. "Please love, go inside. Give Mum a little peace of mind knowing she won't lose you three…" He kissed her gently as she sighed in defeat

"If you die Bill Weasley…." She started and choked a little

"If I die, you can kill me afterwards. I love you." Bill nuzzled her mark nipping and licking it lightly.

"Come home to us." She whimpered against his chest.

Charlie was able to get Hermione inside and the Burrow was complete chaos. Molly was running around making sure everyone was okay

"Oh Hermione! There you are!" She picked the small witch up into a hug, "Where's Bill?"

Hermione didn't say anything she just shook her head as she leaned down to pick up Teddy giving him kisses as he giggled into her.

"That boy will be the death of me…" Molly said shaking her head, "Well come on dear, you can help round up the food and cake for everyone."

"Mmmmmmmm" Teddy was humming and dancing in Hermione's arms

"I think someone wants some cake?"

Bill stalked off towards the shadows in search of the werewolf.

"Fenrir I know you're there, you can at least have the decency to speak to me."

"Why isn't it the little pup, I see you've changed"

Fenrir came out of the shadows trying to be as domineering as possible but Rudi had the height advantage, he was standing on a boulder looking down upon the werewolf. Fenrir was pacing along the wards, becoming increasingly impatient.

"I am no pup. I just don't transform into the gruesome monster you become." He spat, Rudi was in complete control now and wasn't backing down. "I am a wolf but you are a monster, I have a pack, a family you are nothing. You have nothing."

"You have no pack, you haven't marked anyone, and you'll never have a pack." Fenrir snorted

"Oh but I think you know I have marked someone…. Someone who completes me, someone you've wanted for a long time…." Rudi goaded him, "My mate, she is fierce, she is delectable, and mine." Rudi's eye were glowing in the darkness.

Fenrir roared a desperate sounding roar and was pacing more furiously.

"She was mine!" Fenrir howled and hit the wards with his fists which threw him backwards a bit.

Rudi couldn't help but chuckle as he jumped down just to the edge of the ward crouching beside the werewolf on the ground.

"She's always been mine and now she'll bear my cubs." Bill then flicked something towards Fenrir without him noticing, it landed on him then disappeared.

"I'll find a way to her and make her mine…" Fenrir growled

"You try and you will die I assure you." Rudi said then turned and headed back to the Burrow as he headed back he could hear Fenrir roaring and howling in rage.

As Bill made it back to the Burrow he looked in the door and saw Hermione on the floor laughing with Teddy and playing with George with Pigmy Puffs surrounding them. Teddy would grab a puff and change his hair color to match which one he was holding then he would change it again to the one he wanted next. Hermione was in a fit of giggles watching the young boy fight with George over the Pigmy Puffs.

 _You will make the most amazing mother of our cubs_

Hermione looked up to see her husband leaning against the door watching the interaction.

 _ **It's just Teddy**_

 _Right just Teddy and every other child I've seen you with._

 _ **Teddy just feels different…**_ She told her mate patting some of the young boy's hair down and curling it behind and ear. She leaned down to smell his head, _**He smells different to me…**_

Bill came up to sit behind his mate, entangling his limbs around hers on the ground.

"He's pack my love." Bill whispered in hear ear. This caused Hermione to snap her eyes toward him

"What?!" She shouty-whispered

"Shhh love… Remus helped me in my time of… Need. Making himself my alpha, making me part of his pack. He had an original pack," Bill started, pulling at her curls, "I believe you've heard of them…"

"The Mauraders, yes. But what happened?"

"It started with Peter, he betrayed the pack and somehow that broke their bond, made them less strong. Made Lily and James more vulnerable to death." Bill has pulled Hermione against him, starting this story George had hunkered down to listen as well, of course Fred's portrait wasn't too far away curious as ever.

"After Sirius was sent to Azkaban the pack bond was weakened tremendously. Once he and Remus had it out after his escape the pack bond was in a mending state. After finding Dora the pack bond grew stronger. After my accident Remus' innerwolf accepted me as part of the pack." Bill loosen his sleeve to show the small humanlike bite mark on his bicep. "Teddy was born into the pack, just as they will be." He stroked her belly.

"So right now… The pack is just you three plus the two extras in there?" George asked curiously

"Yes, I became Alpha after Remus' death. Once Teddy becomes of age and chooses a mate, they will be a part of the pack." Bill said as a matter of fact.

"Can you add anyone to the pack?" George asked

"I believe so, but the less wolf they are… The weaker the bond is between us. Teddy was born from wolf, Hermione is my mate and they will be my cubs…"

"Would you want to?" Hermione asked as an afterthought

"Want to what?"

"Add more to our pack?" She looked up to him with those big mahogany eyes, it startled Bill for her to say something like that. "It would only strengthen us, yes?" Hermione's thoughts were going a mile a minute, Rudi and Bill were both having problems trying to decipher them.

"Yes… But.." Bill started

"No buts, I'll start researching pack bonds and acceptable additions tomorrow." Hermione said with distinct finality in her tone.

"No arguing there mate… But if it helps, I'd like to join…" George said to Bill

"That means a lot to me George"

"I'll be sure to check you first George. I want our pack to be as strong as we can get it…" She started to mumble to herself.

"Love? You okay?" Bill asked quite concerned

"No one messes with my family, my pack. I can't wait to tear that monster apart with my bare hands." Hermione said gritting her teeth picking at her nails, the ends of her hair began to spark a little.

"Oh that reminds me, HARRY!" Bill hollered towards the kitchen, the raven hair came running into the room. Bill flipped him a small coin, luckily the seeker was able to catch it.

"I planted an untraceable tracker on Fenrir, you should be able to track him down. We can gather everyone up tomorrow and deal with it."

"Bu.. I…. Thanks Bill…" Harry stammered, all of the Weasleys stared at the oldest son who looked relaxed leaning against the couch with his hands behind his back and Hermione sitting in front of him.

"You two enjoy your wedding night, we can gather after lunch to finish this."

Ginny grinned ear to ear, grabbed her new husband and sprinted towards the floo. They were spending one night in a ministry safe house in Paris for one night.

"I don't feel sorry for him one bit." Hermione said flashing her golden eyes at her husband.

"Shall we go home my mate?"

"Mmmmmm" She purred leaning back into his warmth, "Yes."

"You've failed my Fenrir…" a cold sinister voice broke through the darkness, Fenrir was kneeling on the bare marble floor, "You were supposed to take the mudblood and bring her to me."

Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, " _CRUICIO!"_

"Lestrange, come get this filthy mutt off my floor, put him back in the cage where he belongs. I have some business to attend to." Lucius grabbed some floo powder and stepped through without calling a location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we go! The plot thickens! Bill's got some smart thinking huh? What is Lucius up to and why does he want Hermione?! Reviews are always appreciated! Much love!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter, this is my take on another. JK deserves her name in history books for her geniusness!

Onwards!

Chapter 12: Dogs Lie

February 26

"Bill?! BILL!" Hermione was rushing around the house trying to pick up the clothes that had covered the floors. Since Ginny and Harry were married, Bill and Hermione said they would help look after Teddy.

"'Mione? I'm in the kitchen!"

"Okay, great I'm going to go wake Teddy, we are taking him to the Burrow tonight Molly wanted some Teddy time."

"I received an owl this morning…" Bill said softly handing her Teddy's bag. "It's for you…"

"And you're just now telling me about it?" Hermione said quickly

"I needed time to figure out how to tell you without… without Rudi taking control…" Bill said taking her hand.

"Bill…" Hermione said in a warning tone

Bill handed Hermione the letter with a shaky hand

 _Dearest Mudblood,_

 _I am pleased to inform you of your dearest parents' demise. It was rather foolish of you to travel to try to find them. I do wish to tell you it was a quick death, as much as I wanted them to suffer for a prolonged period of time, my location had been compromised and I had to work quickly._

 _My pureblood upbringing allowed me some sentimentality, I have enclosed their wedding rings._

 _Just know, we are coming for you. The band of low class redheads are next, starting with the youngest…_

 _Cheers,_

 _Lucius  
_

"Ginny…" Hermione whispered

"Is already being watched 24/7 and her and Harry are relocating to the safe house established from their Honeymoon. Her and Harry are both safe."

"And everyone else?" Hermione said picking up more of Teddy's things

"Round the clock Auror's at the Burrow, even at Shell Cottage…" Bill said softly

"Fleur?" Hermione's eyes flashed gold

"She's moved back to her parents, Charlie and Percy have been staying at Shell, and it's become an Order house again…"

"You know… It's okay if you want to talk about it…"

"I um… I've talked with Kings who assured me the French MOM is completely aware of the situation…"

"Good, I know you cared for her." Hermione said then walked up to wake Teddy, Bill gathered more of the boy's things shrinking them to fit all in the bag they were given. By the time he was done Hermione had a very sleepy little boy in her arms whose hair had changed into Hermione's unruly curls but had an auburn hue to it.

"Looks a bit like what ours could look like eh?" Hermione whispered noticing Bill's gaze.

"I hope they have your beautiful curls" He said fondling a loose curl

Hermione let out a disgruntled puff as she shook her head and headed towards the floo

"I surely hope not! This mess is hardly tamable!"

Bill walked up behind her to grab some floo powder, as he through the power he whispered

"That's okay love, I like you a bit wild…"

The couple arrived at the Burrow and Molly immediately wanted Teddy, she whizzed him upstairs to get him settled in his room

Hermione noticed the small study room off the kitchen's doors were closed and she could hear voices.

"Nothing to worry about love, Auror meeting. They are getting a game plan together." Bill said kissing her head and walking towards the door

"If you think you're doing this with.." Hermione was hot on his tail as he went to the door

"Cool it. I'm going in there to ask what's going on and if WE could be of service. I'm not leaving you alone and I know I don't have a choice to be without you either…" Bill smirked

"Damn straight. Now let's see how it's going?" Hermione said as she barged into the room

A few Aurors were affronted by the small Gryffindor's bluntness, but Kingsley was quick to assure them she was the victim that her and Bill are here to help the mission.

"We've had eyes on him for 2 weeks now, he's bounced from forest to forest but staying within the same area.." One Auror said, he had a scar just below and just above his eye, almost like a claw mark

"It's almost as if he's got an invisible border trapping him within the vicinity. He can't travel so far north, south, east or west of a certain point," another auror said, Boggsley? Hermione vaguely remembers him from conversations with Harry

He pointed to a small 'X' marked out in the center of a circle on a map just outside of Wiltshire..

"Malfoy Manor…" Hermione whispered

"What was that Hermione?" Kingsley asked

"That's Malfoy Manor…" She said pointing to the small 'X'

"You're sure?" The first Auror with the scar said

"Yes.." Hermione said softly as she absentmindedly rubbed her belly.

"That would confirm our fears then…" Kingsley started, "Lucius is behind this, I'm not sure why…"

"I do.." Bill said, "We.. We know why.." He handed Kingsley the letter from this morning, the dark skinned man rose slowly from his chair as he read it, growing more and more red as he read it.

"Well then.. Arthur?" Kinglsey called out

"Yes?" Mr. Weasley popped in the room

"Gather your family, you'll be staying with Harry and Ginny in Paris. It's it no longer safe for you here…"

Kingsley handed Mr. Weasley the letter and watched the father's eyes widen in horror as he looked from his eldest back to his daughter-in-law again. Tears threatened to fall as he swooped in and pulled Hermione into him.

"Nothing will happen to any of us, I assure you. You are my daughter, always have been." He whispered in her ear causing Hermione's eyes to water

"Okay. Down to business, what's the game plan?" Bill asked clapping his father on the back.

"I'll take the rest of the family to Paris, we will all leave at different times and maybe a day or 2 in between but we'll get out there by the weekend. If Fenrir is truly on a leash maybe we'll be safer just outside it…" Mr. Weasley said regaining his composure

"Good. Take Ross with you, he and his team can help double up with those already in place with Harry and Ginny's band." Kingsley said indicating the man with the scar.

"Boggsley you and your men should start integrating with the north team to watch Wiltshire a bit more closely. We're not sure what or who Lucius has with him."

All men nodded in agreement and started to gather their things and head out on their missions.

A tall, lanky man with dark brown hair stopped Bill and handed him a piece of parchment, shook his hand and nodded towards Hermione as he left.

Hermione gave Bill and quizzical look as he shrugged and opened the parchment. The color from Bill's face faded, Hermione quickly made her way to him and snatched the parchment.

 _ **Illminister, 400 N 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **St.**_

"Is he?" Hermione asked softly

"I had him tailing Fenrir…" Bill said confirming Hermione's question

"This was his last location…"

"What are we waiting for? The Aurors can handle Lucius… This is for us, for our pack, our family.." Hermione said, her eyes battling for dominance as they flickered between their normal mahogany and Leloo's golden hue

"My sweet mate..." Rudi's eyes bled through, "Let's go." He said softly as he hurried her to out the door and towards the apparition spot.

The couple apparated straight to an empty alley way a few block down from the address given.

"Are we close?" Hermione asked

"I think so, I tried to pull on his feeling. The small sire/alpha relationship that is there."

The couple started walking down the street and Bill kept trying to pull on that bond, it was very weak but still there.

"Here," Hermione said and pointed to the street sign, ' _N 2_ _nd_ _Street'_

They crept down the street a bit slower, with their hearts beating faster with each step. Hermione took out her wand and nodded towards the rusted, beaten door. Bill nodded as he waved his hand to silently unlock and open the door. Hermione waved her wand to send a 'muffliato' charm on their feet as they snuck into the building.

The building was destroyed, and that was putting it mild. Shattered glass, destroyed furniture, splintered wood, the floor had holes, the ceiling had holes. The building was in complete ruins. The pair kept their ears as open as well as they could to try and hear anything unusual. Then Bill stopped and turned his head upwards, he closed his eyes and cast a delusionment charm as he sprinted upstairs. Hermione looked shocked as she did the same and sprinted after him.

She found Fenrir behind held up on the brick wall by nothing with cuts running down his body, she noticed he looked like he was screaming but there was no sound. She watched as this invisible source was slowly tearing apart the monster as he silently screamed in agony.

The next thing Hermione knew was Bill's delusionment was undone and Rudi's eyes were bright with rage as Bill's body tore the werewolf apart.

Bill's body sagged and Hermione uncharmed herself and hurried over to him.

Bill was breathing rapidly, covered in Fenrir's blood he collapsed into her lap.

"It's over my mate. He's gone. I've protected you, our pack." Bill's eyes were flipping from his natural color to gold rapidly

"Yes. You protected us, you are our alpha you've protected us." Hermione tried to reassure her mate, Rudi was exhausted and she knew he needed comfort.

"Come my love, let's go home and I'll let the others know what's happened.." Hermione helped Bill to his feet and covered herself with his body as she sent a patronus to Kingsley to let him know of what happened and where to go to clean everything up.

She looked back at the dismembered body and Fenrir's head a few feet away from where it was supposed to be attached and she shuttered. Her husband. Her mate, in such a fury did that. For her and their children…

With a small flick of her wand Fenrir's head burst into flames.

 _Just in case_ She thought as she apparated them back to their house.

As she put Bill in their bed after helping him shower and clean off she heard their floo and someone coming through the house

"Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasleys' voice rang through the house. Hermione kissed Bill softly and whispered she'd be right back

"Here Mol… Mum.." Hermione came through the kitchen wrapping her robe around her

"How is he?" She asked nervously

"He's tired, which make sense being that he literally ripped that monster limb from limb…" Hermione said grabbing the tea kettle, "Tea?" Molly nodded and sat at the counter

Hermione nodded and set to work to put tea on. The two witches were silent as the tea kettle began to boil and they worked in silence as they prepped their tea mugs, Hermione made a habit of making one for her and one for Bill. She placed a stasis charm on it to stay warm for him.

"Have I ever told you how proud I am of the woman you've become?" Molly said softly as she stirred her tea

Hermione's jaw dropped as she stared at her mother-in-law, tears began to form in her eyes

 _In just one day I have lost my parents and then been reaffirming love by the two I've considered parents for years… How can…_

 _ **With all the chaos, they want to reassure everyone love.**_ Bill spoke back through her thoughts

"I've always considered you like a mum, only until recently did it have any merit…" Hermione said stirring her almost empty mug

"Arthur told me.. I'm so sorry Hermione…"

"No, it's, it's okay. I had lost them long ago, I just… I wish I could have told them one more time…"

"They know honey, they've always known." Molly said taking Hermione's face in her hand

"Well I best be off, I'm taking Teddy over tonight. Arthur said he was informing Ron & George and they were coming separately to make sure the shop is okay." Molly stood and took Hermione into her arms tighter than the young witch was anticipating

"Now you take care of my boy, he may be my eldest, but he's still my baby boy and those," she take pointing to her stomach, "I want my sweet grandbabies safe you understand? No more lone wolf missions…" Molly smirked slightly at her own joke

"Yes mum, I want you to know I…" Hermione started and choked slightly

"I know my dear"

"No. I. I love you. I love you all so so very much. You are my family and I love you. You need to hear it." Hermione said shaking her head

"I love you too my dear, we all do." Molly kissed her head and left back through the floo

Hermione waved her wand and set the dishes to clean themselves as she carried Bill's tea to him and crawled into bed beside him. She grabbed his hand and waved her wand again to strengthen the wards.

Bill squirmed a bit as he felt her gain more magic from him to strengthen the wards.

"Mmmm warn a bloke before you take his magic…" he mumbled as he pulled her into him

"Sorry love, Just wanted to be safe while we take a cat nap" she smiled, Bill snorted then she was met with a golden eye staring at her while Bill was laying face down in his pillow

"Sorry, dogs' lie in?" She giggled as his smiled happily closing his eye and pulling her further into him. He smelled her scent mixed with those of their cubs and he was at complete peace.

Xxxxxx

Ending on a bit of a happy note! Let me know what you think!

Thanks so much for the love!


End file.
